Getting Together At Last
by DemonDancing
Summary: A/U; It's Gohan's last year at Orange Star, and he and Videl have yet to get together. When an old friend comes for a visit, she is determined to make the 2 an item. Focuses mainly on Gh/V and Oc/?. This is romance with a twist and a bit of my humor spici
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  This story is definitely AU.  To be able to understand what's going on you need to know some basic 'facts'.  

1) Rather than just fainting after killing Cell, Gohan died and went to the Other World for a year before they were able to wish him back.  

2) Goku's still dead.  

3) Chibi is NOT a human OR a Saiyjin, she is a race that I made up; However, her race is capable of bonding even more strongly than the Saiyjin bonds.  

4) I'm using the American high school system, and I say that Gohan started school as a freshman, and is now a senior.  (that makes this his fourth year.) 

5) Videl knows about Saiyaman, Saiyjins, and all that other stuff. 

6) The Tenkaichi Boudouki has not taken place, and the Buu saga most likely WONT be taking place.  

7) Lots of people, not just Goku, know the Instant Transmission

~…~ Speaking through a bond     ^…^ Thinking 

Now that I've explained this stuff… on to the story!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… Do you think if I owned it I would bother making a Fan Fiction?  Since I know you're all intelligent people, I'll let you answer that yourself.

Iirynaliia Avhmaelyn scowled at the ground in front of her. 

 "Chibi…"  A tired voice tried, once again, to reason with her.  She didn't respond, simply continued to stare at the ground.  The voice sighed.  "Look Chibi-chan, there isn't anything I can do about this!  You knew when we first got together that my job is really important and I don't have a choice in this matter!  I can't miss this meeting and we both know it."  

Chibi, as she was usually called, only continued to glower.  She DID know perfectly well that he couldn't skip out on this, it was an important gathering, but DAMN would she miss him!  Holding her breath, she waited for his next attack.  It came through their bond.  

~I know you're upset about this, but please understand.  It will only be a year and we have eternity together and this isn't something that I can blow off.  Trust me, I would MUCH rather stay with you than go to a gathering of the other gods.~ 

 Finally she opened up, just a tiny bit. 

~I'm sorry Shin.  I know you can't help it, but I just get so LONELY!  With just me here, in this great big palace, all alone… I don't guarantee that I'll be sane when you get back.~  

Shin couldn't help smiling a bit at that one. 

 "How about this.  You promise to behave yourself and not get into any trouble, and I'll send you down to Earth to spend your time with the Z fighters."  

Turning to her mate, Chibi's eyes got even bigger than normal.  

"You mean it!?" She couldn't believe it when he nodded.  

The man was incredibly overprotective of her, despite the fact that she was technically immortal.  Although she was very touched by this, it annoyed her to no end.  

^To be able to visit all of my friends on Earth again…^  She smiled.  "Alright, but only if you promise to come visit me when ever you get the chance!"  She smirked and he grinned.  

"Oh, I think we can manage that…" Without further comment, their lips met and they spent the night saying goodbye.

***The Next Morning***

Chibi stretched and stood up.  Shin had left already, but not before saying quite thoroughly that he loved her. 

 She brushed out her hair, dressed, and packed up.  She walked over to examine herself in a mirror.  

She had knee length hair that was the blue of the midnight sky.  Her ears were pointed, but not enough to greatly stand out on Earth.  Her lips were a deep purple and her eyes were a mischievous pool of dark blue and soft lilac.  Long lashes swept across moonlight pale skin and large eyes dominated a delicately pointed face.  Slender, lithe, and deadly she had a tiny waist and perfect curves.  Slim shoulders hid startling strength and long, graceful legs harnessed amazing speed.  Standing a 'towering' 4'6", it was obvious where she got her nickname.

She smirked happily at the outfit she had chosen.  Not what she normally chose, she had felt it necessary to wear something from Earth.  

A black thick strapped tank top clung to her upper body like a second skin.  The bottoms of very baggy blue and silver camo pants were tucked into combat boots, and her hair was kept out of her face by a soon-to-be trademark black bandanna.  Large silver hoops hung from her ears and she wore black leather fingerless wheelchair racing gloves.  

To complete the outfit she had what appeared to be army dogtags around her neck.  In truth, they were a special device to keep her dangerously high ki from effecting things and getting out of control on earth.  

She nodded at her reflection and turned to go.  

For a 367 year old, she looked remarkably like a very short 17 year old human.  

^Which is why I can't WAIT to see Gohan again!^  She thought with a grin.  

Grabbing her bag from the bed, she brought her fingers up towards her forehead…

***Capsule Corporation that Morning***

Bulma smiled happily as she put the finishing touches on the large guest room.  Last night the SUPREME KAI had called HER!!! Although Bulma had met the God before, it was a rather unnerving experience for a supreme being to request accommodations for his mate.  

Bulma smirked, she and Chibi had met before and the two women were good friends. (blue haired chicks stick together…)  She had been more than willing for the girl to stay with them for a year.  

It was strangely amusing; despite the fact that Chibi was well over 300 years OLDER than Bulma, Bulma couldn't help but think of her as a younger 17 year old.  

Which was one of the reasons the two had signed her up for Gohan's high school.  

Bulma's only regret would be that she wouldn't get to see Gohan's face when Chibi greeted him at school.  

^Kami, those two are closer than peas in a pod!^ 

With Chibi thrown in, Gohan's fourth year of high school would most likely turn out even more interesting than his first!!! 

The doorbell rang and Bulma sprinted out, embracing Chibi and pulling her inside.  

It was still very early, about 6:30am (AAAAHHHHHHHHHH) so the women had plenty of time to catch up on things before heading towards Orange Star.

A/N;  Well, what did you think?  I hope you liked it, and please review!  I have the next couple of chapters written, I just need to type them up and post them.  Please review!  

Oh, and Shameless Plug: please read my other dbz story, The Field Trip; or Murphy's Law, It's a humor fic about Gohan and Videl's class going on a field trip to Capsule Corps. Please read it if you get the chance ^_______________^


	2. The Day Begins

A/N: Hiya There!  As some of you know, I tend to get the first couple of chapters steamrolled out at an alarming pace, before eventually slowing down and taking quite a bit of time about getting each out.  With this particular story, I have about a quarter of it already written, and it only needs to be typed.  I hope you're enjoying this story, it's a pleasure to hear from you!

Disclaimer: Is my name Akira Toriyama?  No.  Do I own DBZ?  No.  Are These pointless questions that everybody already knows the answer to?  Yes.

***First Period LA***

Videl glared at the teacher.  Why couldn't he shut up for a minute?!  She hated her new schedule.  It was only four weeks into senior year and already the first three periods were living hell.  Somehow she had managed to get into ALL of Sharpener and Erasa's classes, but only THREE of Gohan's! Grrr…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a strange girl stepped in.  

Videl blinked.  

If the girl hadn't obviously had a mature body, she would have guessed the newbie was around 10!  Instead she was dressed very oddly, and came complete with DARK BLUE HAIR! Now THAT threw Videl off.  

The teacher smiled and beckoned the girl forward.  

"Class, I'd like to introduce our newest student.  Iirynaliia Avhmaelyn." 

Videl could tell by the expression on the girl's face that the teacher had horribly butchered the pronunciation.  

Chibi cleared her throat.  "Please sir, my name is nearly impossible to pronounce, everybody calls me Chibi instead."  

THAT made everybody grin, even Videl.  She had the feeling she was going to like this Chibi character.  The teacher smiled and gestured up towards Videl.  

"Ok Chibi, why don't you have a seat up by Videl, and we'll continue class."  

Chibi walked over and slid in.  She smiled and stuck her hand out silently.  Videl returned both the smile and the shake.  The girl's eyes met, and Chibi felt a friendship bond start to form.  

The two were pleasantly surprised to find that they had all of their classes together and had a common interest in the martial arts.

***Lunchtime***

Finally the third period bell rang for lunch and everyone stampeded out.  

Videl and Chibi quickly got their stuff from their lockers and walked out to the quad.  

Picking a grassy spot underneath the oak tree, Videl threw down a capsule and a large, comfortable picnic blanket spread out.  

Chibi and Videl settled down and were very quickly joined by Sharpener and Erasa.  

Rather than eat, (Chibi didn't need to) she sat laughing and talking and sipping her Mountain Dew.  

About five minutes into lunch, Videl spotted Gohan and waved him over.  

He was on his way when he suddenly stopped dead.  

His eyes met Chibi's and went huge, jaw dropping anime style.  Chibi grinned and jumped up.  Gohan returned the grin, only twice as big and loped towards her, holding out his arms.  Needing no further invitation, Chibi flung herself forward at the much taller teen.  

She laughed in delight as he grabbed her waist and twirled her effortlessly around in a circle before bringing her down to kiss her noisily on the forehead.  She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him while her legs hung a good foot off the ground.  

The rest of the group blinked, sweatdropping. 

 Dropping lightly to her feet, Chibi grabbed Gohan's hand and darted over to the blanket, tugging Gohan along possessively.  

He Grinned™ at the others and settled down crosslegged to eat across from Chibi and next to Videl.  

"Well Chibi-chan, you are most CETAINLY the LAST person I would expect to find here!"  

Chibi winked.  "Aren't I just!"  

He continued to scarf his food, but raised his eyebrow in silent question.  She smirked.  

"I'm staying with Bulma and company for a year, life gets lonely Up There sometimes."  

The others didn't catch the reference, but Gohan did.  He nodded, licking his fingers clean.  

"I'm surprised that Shin let you come!  No offense or anything, but KAMI that guy is overprotective!"  

She sighed.  "I agree, but Shin had to go away for a big gathering thingy.  I managed to pout enough that he arranged for me to spend my time with you fine folks.  After all, nothing can happen to me anyways!"  

Gohan and she both smirked at this last, and the others simply stared, in WAY over their heads.  They weren't sure what they were talking about, but it made no sense what so ever, that's for sure.  

Videl pouted, she wasn't sure what was going on between Gohan and Chibi, but she was sure that what ever it was, it couldn't be good for her massive crush on the afore mentioned male.  

She was rather hurt in fact, she knew she had no right to be, she and Gohan weren't 'together' or anything, but she had been pretty sure that Gohan liked her as much as she liked him!  

She sighed in defeat as the two chatted pleasantly.  

Suddenly one of Chibi's comments caught Videl's attention.  

"So Gohan, have you made the moves on any girls yet?"  

^Does that mean he's still free? There's nothing between him and Chibi?^  

Videl was astounded!  Gohan blushed a bit.  

"You know I haven't Chibi!  Kami knows you know more about my love life than _I_ do!" 

Chibi smirked.  "That may be true, but only because you're soooo easy to read and because I've been exposed to my own lovely, unpredictable Shin for so long.  Speaking of Shin…" 

"NO!  Save that for my mom, _I_ don't want or need to know about your love life.  That is NOT appropriate discussion around me, especially in regards to you!  I just can't stomach the thought of ANYONE thinking about you in THAT way!"  

Gohan shuddered expressively and grimaced as Chibi chortled in glee.  

Videl and Erasa stared wide eyed at the duo, then exchanged a glance.  

^riiiiight…^ 

Chibi smirked at her younger friend; man, with this long on earth they might even manage to become as infamous as they had when they first met!

=Flashback=

Chibi sighed and continued to stroll around in the Other World.  

There was a huge stir because some monster named Cell had just been destroyed, and several new faces were being welcomed in.  

One face in particular had caught her attention, reminding her of someone she had known awhile ago.  

The young boy was looking around, bewildered, as if he couldn't figure out where he was.  

She walked over and introduced herself.  

Even at 11, the kid was taller than she was.  

Not recognizing her for what she was, the two had begun to talk and bond.  

For the year that the little boy had remained dead, the two rarely separated.  It had been another one of those gathering for Kais and Shin wasn't around, so she simply hung around.  

The duo had quickly become infamous and everybody knew them by sight and reputation:  The Supreme Kai's Onna, and the Warrior Child who had defeated Cell at the cost of his own life.  Chibi had continued training the boy, wanting him to keep getting stronger and stronger, and in return, she found someone to whom she could turn to for simple, innocent fun.  

When the time came that the Dragonballs had been gathered and the Warrior Child was being wished back, he had wanted to stay.  But Chibi wouldn't let him.  She finally told him who she was, and promised that she would visit him often.  He had gone back, and she had returned to Shin, her love.  

But she didn't forget her promise.  Every year she went back to Earth several times to visit with the Warrior Child.

=End Flashback=

Chibi smiled, eyes glossed over.  It was many a night that she or Gohan would tap into their bond and simply chat.  She had helped him through many of his problems, including the ones with Videl.  

When he was unable to talk to his mother for fear of ridicule or teasing, Chibi was there to help him along.  And even better, Chibi was, and would never truly be anything but, a young 17 year old.  Frozen eternally in time on the day she had made her bond with the Supreme Kai, she was the perfect age for him to turn to for advice on girls and the such. 

Chibi was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the bell ring.  

Gohan grinned, picking up a tiny taste of where her thoughts lay.  He shook her gently, then more forcefully until she snapped awake.  

She blinked sleepily at Gohan and he grinned, pulling her to her feet and leading the way towards their fourth period class.

A/N: Next chapter will be out on monday morning, I'm off on "vacation" til then.  (actually, it's more of a Parents-drag-you-to-see-your-annoying-little-relatives-many-of-whom-are-in-or-belong-in-an-insane-assylum.)  *sigh* the things I put up with for the sake of family peace… Anyhoo… I hope you're enjoying this, and I'll be back soon!


	3. Krillin?

A/N: Gee… Sorry this wasn't up monday as promised, my friggin older brother wouldn't get off the gosh-be-danged phone!  I had it all typed out and pretty and everything, but without the phone line, it was pretty useless.  But here it is!  It's done now!  Chapter three…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nope.  nuh uh.  But I DO own Vegeta's Fine Ass!

***

Chibi yawned, it was fourth period math and she couldn't keep her eyes open!  

After spending last night (cough cough) with Shin, she was reeeeeaally tired.  

And this was sooo boring!  She could probably lecture the proffesor on all of these points!  It was painful to watch the others struggle to understand. 

Her head fell towards the right and in less than a minute she was dozing on Gohan's shoulder.  

The teacher, a very evil lady indeed, cackled to herself.  She was a total witch and enjoyed torturing poor, unsuspecting children.  Smirking the teacher turned to the board.  She quickly chalked up a VERY long problem using LARGE random numbers.  

The students who were still awake quickly realized what she was doing from experience and began to frantically shake those who were dozing.  They knew what was coming, and they didn't want to be her target!  

She turned to face the class, eyes resting evilly on the zoned out Chibi.  "Miss…Chibi."  The woman said, heavy sarcasm in her voice.  

Chibi blinked and focused on the sensei.  

"Yeah?"  

The teacher's eyes narrowed.  She _hated_ it when students didn't address her with the 'proper' respect.  

"Miss Chibi, WITHOUT looking at your book, can you tell me the answer to the equation that is on the board?"  

Chibi glanced at the board and squinted slightly.  The teacher was about to make a sarcastic comment about paying attention when Chibi replied.  

"hmm… technically that equation is impossible due to the relativity between the height and the base.  However, if you use those numbers anyways you come up with 76828395984849.88749938727."  

The whole class sweatdropped and the sensei blinked, shocked.  Chibi smiled innocently and Gohan silently guffawed.  

"… I think we'll call it a day… Your homework is on the board, due tomorrow.  Get to work."  The class bent to their books, they knew when not to aggravate the Devil-Lady.

***

Chibi finished the homework in under five minutes and returned to her snooze, Gohan once again becoming a pillow.  

Just before the bell rang, she felt Gohan tap into their bond.  

~Might want to wake up, bells gonna ring soon.  Next class is PE. ~    

Chibi's eyes flew open and she sat up straight, gathering up her books.  Walking with Videl, she entered the girl's locker room.  

"Okay Chibi, this is how gym works; You get five minutes to change into a gi or gym clothes of some sort before meeting in the big gym.  We have co-ed pe, so we have this class with Gohan.  Our sensei is REALLY cool, you'll love him."  

Chibi nodded and pulled out her gi.  It was a bit on the exotic side, but it was comfortable.  

It had very loose pants that came in tight around the ankles and had a thick sash around her waist.  The 'bodice' was tight and resembled spandex, but the sleeves were loose like the pants, again pulled tight at the wrists.  The entire outfit was a combination of baby blue and silver.  

Chibi finished braiding her hair back.  Rather messy, but it'd have to do for now.  

"Sooo… What are we doing in P.E?"  

Videl's eyes lit up.  "Martial Arts!" 

Chibi's smirk grew huge and she winked at Videl.  "We'll have some fun, won't we!?"  

Videl smirked back.  "And today we might get a chance to do some partner sparring if sensei thinks we're advanced enough!"  

They began chuckling evilly as they walked into the gym.  

Chibi looked around… not bad… her eyes suddenly fell on a certain very short z-warrior.  

That's right folks… Krillin!  

She clapped her hands in glee and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.  

"KRILLIN-CHAN!!!"  

He blinked slightly, and staggered backwards before catching himself, returning both her grin and her hug with enthusiasm.  

"Hey Chibi-chan!"  

Videl and the rest of the class blinked.  

Now, Videl was a very stable person in most situations.  She could handle almost everything that came her way, including when she first learned that her best friend was part alien.  

But it was more than slightly disturbing when your new friend greets your SENSEI like that… 

While Videl was staring slack-jawed, Gohan came over, chuckling at her expression.  

"If you think this is strange… Wait 'til you've known her awhile.  This is actually fairly mellow."  

Videl shuddered in response.

***

Krillin was a bit daunted by the task set for him.  

He was going to have to teach a group of children basic martial arts!!!  

The ki levels displayed by the class were rather pitiful.  Most were below 20, sad and VERY weak.  Then you had the jocks who had somehow managed to have semi-decent kis, about 40 or 50.  

Then you had Videl, somewhere in the hundreds.  She had a lot of potential, she just didn't know how to manipulate it yet.  

Of course, he also had Gohan, much higher than him, well into the thousands at the very least.  

He was a bit worried, he'd have to pair up Gohan and Videl to prevent them from hurting the others by accident.  

And now Chibi had been thrown into the mix!  He was a bit confused as to WHY she was here, but it wasn't his place to question the mate of the Supreme Kai!  He also knew that her ki ought to be just shy of Gohan's, yet he couldn't feel it over 60!  The question died on his lips when he saw her wink and flash her Tags.  

He grinned, she had chosen the easy way out!  

Taking a deep breath, Krillin called the class to order, and class began.  

"Alright, why don't we begin with a demo from two highly trained class members."  Krillin beckoned to Videl and Chibi.  "Both these girls are high level fighters, and you" he said pointing a glare at some laughing jocks, "could stand to learn something from them!"  

The young men snorted as Videl and Chibi squared off.  Chibi had considered removing her ki shields, but had chose not to.  If it went that far, she would be better off forfeiting then risking a blow to the Z fighter's cover.  

The two girls bowed to each other formally and assumed fighting stances.  

Krillin looked to both before starting the match with a shout.  

The class watched in awe as the closely matched teens dueled.  

Gohan walked over to Krillin.  

"Wow, Videl's gotten pretty good; not many humans can last that long against our Chibi, ki shields or no ki shields!"  

Krillin nodded speculatively.  "She's not bad at all, if you don't take her under your wing soon, I just might have too!"  

Gohan blinked.  "Right Krillin, whatever you say."

***

Videl was sweating.  They had been going at it for nearly ten minutes and it was VERY intense.  Neither would give an inch, yet each kept upping the ante.  Suddenly Krillin called a stop to the fight.  Videl bowed and mopped her forehead.  Chibi grinned, chest heaving.  She wasn't used to fighting without her ki!  She'd forgotten how taxing it could be when your opponent has an advantage!  They were both excused early to shower while the rest of the class reviewed basic moves.


	4. A Dance!

A/N:  I am soooooo sorry that this took so long in coming out!  I've been working on my other DBZ story, and I forgot to type up the next chapter in this one! /__\  Please forgive me!  In return for being so horrible, I'll try to hurry it up with the next ones, k?!  ]

T-chan; I'm not sure if that'll be enough Lexi-sama

Not enough?  Why wouldn't it be enough?

T-chan; Cause you waited an awefully long time to put this chapter up.  I think they deserve something more

… Maybe you're right… for once.

T-chan; Oo Hey!  I resent that.

What?!  You ARE a pitiful excuse for a muse!

T-chan; am not.

Are too, Miss 'I'm-impossible-to-get-a-hold-of-because-I'm-always-off-doing-something-else'!

T-chan; *pouts* that's beside the point.  Anyways, I think you should let the readers start to read the actual story.

What's stopping them?

T-chan; Your pointless rambling.

Oh, okies!  Read and Enjoy! (then review) ^^

Disclaimer; I swear that If I have to do this one more time, I am going to strangle somebody!  I've done it what, 23 times?!  

T-chan; This is somewhere around the 24th.

Oh.  Okay.  Well, here it goes.  *whispers* I don't own DBZ.  *strangles T-chan* 

***Sixth Period Later That Day***

"Classes are interrupted for this final announcement.  *pause* Tomorrow is the LAST DAY to buy tickets for the dance on Friday. *pause* Again *pause* Thursday is the LAST day for tickets!  Thank you, and have a good day."

The intercom clicked off as the bell rang, dismissing the class at last.  

Chibi, slightly confused by the message, turned to Videl with a raised eyebrow when they reached their lockers.  

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't know about our dance!"  

Chibi smirked slightly.  "Of _course _I know all about your dance, after all, I've _been_ here for an entire 6 hours!"  

Videl laughed.  "In a nutshell, Its a formal dance this Friday night at 8:30 pm.  Everybody takes dates and you have to buy tickets before hand.  I think Sharpener and Erasa are going together."

"And you Videl?  Who are you going with?"

Videl turned pink.  "Oh… no one…"

"Why not?"

Videl shrugged nonchalantly. "No one asked."

Chibi almost asked more, but at that moment Gohan came up.  

~Hey Gohan, Ask Videl to the dance!~

Gohan was used to Chibi's abrupt telepathic advice, but he still blushed slightly.  He grinned at Videl.  "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

He blushed even more when Videl shrugged.  

"Sure, why not!"  Inside she was rejoicing. ^Finally!^

***Friday***

Erasa, Chibi and Videl made their way through the halls.  They had decided to go dress shopping together and then head over to one of their houses to get ready.  Although at least a dozen guys had asked Chibi out, she had turned them all down, claiming to already have a date.  When Erasa and Videl pressed her for more, she simply smirked superiorly.

***At the mall***

"Come ON Videl!  If you wont go into any of the stores, how do you expect to find a dress for tonight?"

"Uh… I dunno, I just don't particularly like the looks of this store."

Videl eyed the flower-bedecked shop with distaste.  "There's just something about pink floral patterns that doesn't agree with me…"

Erasa sighed with irritation.  "Really Videl, if you wont even enter the stores, we're going to be here for HOURS!"

Videl pouted.  Although she most definitely did NOT want to go into the girlie store, the idea of hanging around for that long was even less appealing.

"Fine.  But NOT any stores that are pink."

Erasa rolled her eyes and began a trek across the mall, a disgusted Videl and a bemused Chibi trailing along behind her.

After pushing themselves through the crowds to the other end of the mall, Erasa stopped and turned to the other girls.

"Okay, here we are!  This place has the very best dresses and accessories."

"Then why aren't they out on display?"

"Because this is a very select, and rather expensive store.  However, I know that you can afford it, and two of my older sisters work here, so I'll get a discount.  I also know that there will be a dress SOMEWHERE in here that you will agree to wear."

Chibi and Videl shrugged and followed Erasa into the shop.

"Hi Erasa!  Why are you here?"

"My friends and I are interested in looking at the formal dresses, there's a dance tonight."

"Oooooh, come on then!"

With that Erasa and the blonde sales clerk led the way, gossiping together, leaving a slightly bewildered Videl and Chibi to follow.

"Oh yeah!  Hey guys," Erasa cried, turning back to her friends.  "This is my sister Crayn!  Crayn, these are my friends, Videl and Chibi."

Crayn grinned and shook hands with both of them.  "Pleased to meet you!  Here's our special stock of formal gowns, knock yourself out!"

With that, the older version of Erasa grinned and left them alone in a big room that was filled with dresses of all kinds.

Videl blinked and stared around herself in horror.

"How on Earth are we going to find anything in here?!"

"Simple!  We look."

With that the three dived in, Erasa with enthusiasm, Videl with disgust mixed with scorn, and Chibi with amusement.

"Yeah Videl!"

"What Chibi?"

"How 'bout this one?"  Videl looked over to see the shorter girl holding a neon pink monstrosity that MIGHT have looked good on Barbie™, but certainly not on Videl.

"Ha Ha, VERY amusing.  Let's try again."

Chibi giggled and returned the dress to the rack and continued her search.

"Hey Chibi,"

Chibi looked over at Videl.

"You might look good in this one, although you might want to worry about it being too long!"

Chibi glared at the very short mini skirted dress.

"That's NOT FUNNY!!!"

Videl blinked at the vehemence present in the words.

"Geez… No need to be so feisty!  I'm just teasing you!"

Chibi shot another glare at Videl before continue to sort through the multitude of dresses.

"Hey Videl!"  This time the call came from Erasa.  "What do you think of this one?"  The blonde girl held up a baby blue gown.

Videl considered it for a moment before shaking her head. 

"No, I don't think that the yellow and orange floral pattern looks very good on that color of blue."

Erasa sighed and replaced the dress.  This was going to take awhile.

***A half hour later***

"Hey Chibi!  How do you think this one looks on me?"

Chibi looked Erasa up and down.  The blonde girl had on a rather nice looking red dress with a very  low neckline, spaghetti straps, and a very  short skirt.

"Not bad at all!  In fact, I think that it looks very good on you!"

Videl snorted.  "Yeah, you look like a whore with that neckline and skirt."

Erasa glared daggers at her friend.  "Gee thanks Videl!  That's really what I want to hear!"

"Hey!  Calm down!  I'm just warning you, Sharpener will have a field day!"

Erasa pouted for a minute, then slipped out of the dress, returning to her search.

With a sigh, Chibi turned around to go through some accessories.  This would take awhile.

*** Another half hour***

"I FOUND it!  This is the most perfect dress EVER!  I just KNOW that this one will be the right one!"

Videl rolled her eyes at the excited blonde.  "That's what you said about the LAST one."

"But this time I'm SURE!"

Videl shook her head and returned to her halfhearted search.

When Erasa immerged for inspection, even Videl had to compliment her.  Looked like she'd been right!

***Yet another half hour***

All three girls were now focused on the search for Videl's dress.  Erasa had chosen already, and Chibi claimed to already have a dress… Not that she would have fit into any of these dresses anyways…

"How bout this one Videl?"  Chibi held up a nice cream-colored satin gown.

"Ugh!  I'm not here for a wedding gown!"

"Say, this one's nice Videl!"  Videl gagged at the tacky purple flowers.

"No way!"

"I know that you'll like this one!"  A risqué green dress was held aloft.

"Um… I'm not sure that daddy would be happy with me all dressed up like a ten-cent whore."

With a sigh the two girls dove back into the dresses, the number of rejected dresses amounting higher and higher.

*** An hour later*** 

"This one?" "No." "This one?" "Nope." "This one?" "Hmmm… that would be… No."  "This one?" "Oh no" "THIS one?" "Try again." "This one?" "No." "This one?" "HELL no!" "This one?" "Go fish"

***Another half hour***

"Come ON Videl!  We still have to get into this stuff, do our makeup, do our hair AND be ready for dinner at 7:00!  If we take too much longer we'll be late!"

"Fine…"

With that, Videl walked up to the rack and randomly picked a dress.

"There.  Now lets go."  She stormed out without another word.

Erasa and Chibi sweatdropped and stared at the retreating figure.  So that was all it took?

Running to catch up they headed towards the counter.

"Videl!  If that's all you were going to do in the first place… Why didn't you just do it when we first got started?!  Now we only have two hours to get ready!"

Videl shrugged nonchalantly.  "The way I figure it… We'd already gone through over 9/10 of the dresses- there were only so many left, that if I had to choose one, it might as well be this one."

Erasa was shocked, but Chibi just began to laugh.  When Erasa turned to glare at her Chibi smirked.

"Come on, you have to admit that it DOES have a certain insane logic to it!"

Erasa smiled in spite of herself.  

The girls purchased the two dresses and some nice accessories that Chibi had found then left the store.

"Soooo… Where do we go to get ready?"  Erasa asked, looking from one to the other.  "NOT Videl's house, she doesn't have ANY girl stuff."

Videl stuck her tongue out at Erasa in reply.  "Well, not at ERASA'S house, I don't think I could stand two hours of her sisters' gossip and her brothers' teasing."

"Well, that leaves my place!  I even have a friend who'll be MORE than happy to help us get ready."

With that decided, the three teens climbed into Videl's copter and Chibi took the controls.

"Um, Chibi-chan… Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of COURSE Videl!  I've flown before!"  ^Granted, that was of my own power, but still… I can manage this… I hope…^

A/N:  You know, I really AM sorry that I took so long with this… I'll have the next chapter out WAY sooner, promise!  *grins* I have a three day weekend, so I'll have enough time!

T-chan; As long as her bitchy older brother stays off for more than three seconds.

*sighs* so true, so true…  And that's also resting on whether or not I can keep my younger brother off as well.  Oh well, I promise to do my best, and I WILL use my ^chopsticks^ On my bros if they wont comply.

T-chan; ^chopsticks^ might be a little more effedtive then what you used this time.

What!?  I thought it worked very effectively!  I'm ON aren't I?!

T-chan; Well, I don't think beating your older brother over the head with a spoon was the best idea.

*pouts*

T-chan; Although the look on your face when he called you a Crazy Bitch, then proceeded to swear up a storm…

*grins* At least I accomplished my purpose!  He got banned from the computer for 24 hours!

T-chan; Serves the bastard right for calling me an annoying banshee.

Of course Tessa.  Whatever you say.  Anyhoo, Don't just stand there reading this… REVIEW!!! (please?)  ^__________^

~Luv, ^chopsticks^ and HOT ANIME GUYS TO ALL!!!~

(But Vegeta is mine and Mirai Trunks is T-chan's, so you'll have to pick some others^^) 


	5. Preparations

A/N: Die evil brother, DIE!!! *attacks older brother with ^chopsticks^*

T-chan; *shakes head in exasperation* So sorry, Lexi-sama got woken up last night at 1:30 in the morning by her older brother who had managed to forget his keys and was locked outside.  Needless to say, she isn't very happy right now, so forgive her temper.

TEMPER? What _Temper_?! *whacks T-chan over the head with a shoe*

T-chan; *winces* See what I mean?

*goes back to chasing brother with ^chopsticks^* I WILL KIIIIIILL YOOOOOUUUU!

Disclaimer; I OWN IT ALL!!! mwahahahahahaha

T-chan; Lexi-sama is a deranged lunatic who is criminally insane.  She THINKS she owns DBZ, but really she doesn't.

DO TOO!

T-chan; You just keep telling yourself that.

Important Note:  I'm not sure why, but Trunks doesn't know that Chibi is staying with them yet.

***In the Air***

Videl and Erasa yelped as the copter turned at a ninety-degree angle.

"Chiiiibiiiii!  Watch how you drive this thing!!!"

"Yeesh, sorry."

A rather green Erasa clutched her stomach and moaned.  "Dear Kami, if I get out of this alive, I promise to be good for the rest of my life!"

After another 10 minutes of the rather choppy flight, Chibi set Videl's copter down in the middle of CC's lawn.

"Okay!  We're here!"

"Thank you Kami!"

The three girls tumbled out and Videl capsulated her aircraft.

Erasa looked around herself nervously.  "Um, Chibi, What are we doing at Capsule Corporation?"

"Hm?  What do you mean?"  Chibi was more than a bit confused.  

"I… weren't we going to you're place?"

"Oooooh!  I'm staying with the Briefs, so this IS my home for the time being!"

The other two sweatdropped and stared at Chibi.  This girl just got stranger and stranger!

"Follow me!"

With that Chibi led the way through the tangle of hallways towards her room.

***

Trunks sighed with boredom.  There was never anything to do!  He pondered joining his father in the gravity room, but that thought didn't stay any longer than a moment.  He wanted to live for a while yet.

^Can't call Goten, I'm on restrictions… Can't play video games, restrictions… Can't tear the house apart, more restrictions… There is absolutely nothing to do!^

Suddenly he felt three human kis approaching.

^Wait a minute… What are three unfamiliar humans doing in my house without my mom?^

Trunks hopped up to investigate.  ^My boredom might just have ended!^

***

Chibi led the other two girls further and further into the depths that was the CC building.

Suddenly Trunks poked his head out of his bedroom door.  He stared at Chibi for a moment before a huge grin split his face.

"CHIBI!!!"  He flung himself around the corner and hurtled himself at the threesome faster then the human eye could follow.  He hit Chibi with a resounding thud and carried her a few feet backwards from his momentum, before they both dropped to the ground laughing.

Videl and Erasa stared wide-eyed at the two enthusiastically greeting each other.

"Trunks-chan!!!  Long time no see buddy!"

"Yeah!  Chibi's here!  Now I have someone to play with!"

"Sorry kid, I have somewhere to go tonight, but I'm going to be here for awhile, say, a year or so."

"YES!!!"

Chibi got to her feet and pulled Trunks up with her.  She giggled when she saw that he was just about her height.

"Hey Trunksie-kun!  You're as tall as me now!"

"Such a challenge"  Trunks replied with a grin, ducking her as she tried to swat him.

Videl cleared her throat.  "Uh… Chibi?  We don't have much time left…" 

"Yeah, cause of YOU Videl!"  chimed in Erasa.

"Okay!  Lets go to my room.  See ya around Trunks!"

"Okay Chibi-san!  I'll see you around!"

The girls proceeded on to Chibi's room.

Videl and Erasa gasped as they entered.  The room was an interior decorators dream.  It was an artistic combination of white, silver, and pale pastels.  A huge feather bed took up one corner of the room, and a walk in closet dominated the opposite wall.  They gasped again with pleasure when they took off their shoes and their feet sunk into several inches of very thick carpeting.  Hi tech equipment was a key element in the room.  Everything was cool, comfortable, and VERY luxurious.  

Erasa sighed happily, earlier shock forgotten.  "I think I'm in heaven…"

Videl rolled her eyes, yet couldn't help but agree.

Chibi smirked proudly.  "You like it?"

"It's…wow…"  

Chibi laughed.  "Compliments to Bulma, she did the decoration."

"Okay!  Let's get down to business!"  Erasa sat down on the floor and emptied the contents of her purse on the floor.  Make-up of all kinds spilled out and Erasa began to sort through them.

Chibi watched for a moment before heading out to find Bulma.  Videl simply looked on in bemusement.

***

As soon as she got into the hallway, Chibi brought her fingers to her forehead and transported to where she felt Bulma's ki.

Bulma was lounging on the couch, taking a break from her lab work.  

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma whirled around, startled, to find Chibi standing behind the couch, a huge grin plastered over her face.

"Oh, hey Chibi.  Need something?"

"Yeah.  My friends and I are getting ready to go to dinner and a dance, and I was wondering if you could help us."

Bulma's curiosity and interest were sparked, and she nodded excitedly.  "Of curse!  Let me go get some stuff, and I'll be right there!"  

Bulma scurried off, and Chibi ITed back to the hallway outside of her room.

***

Arms full of little capsules, Bulma kicked the door open and grinned at the occupants.

There was a blond girl on the floor, sorting through some make-up, a black haired girl sat on the bed watching, and Chibi was somewhere inside her walk in closet, by the sound of the curses coming from there. 

Erasa and Videl turned as the door was opened and they stared at the blue haired woman in the hall.

"Uh…hi?" Bulma grinned at them.  "Hey girls.  Chibi asked for my help in getting you three ready, so here I am!"

Chibi immerged from the closet with a triumphant smile on her face.  "Found it!  Oh, hey Bulma!"

When Videl coughed slightly from her perch on the bed, Chibi grinned apologetically.  "Oh yeah,  guys, this is Bulma Briefs, Bulma, this is my friend Erasa, and that on the bed is Gohan's mate-to-be Videl."

Videl turned a very dark shade of red and Bulma immediately began cooing and exclaiming.

"Anyways, we'd better get started if we want to be ready in time for dinner!"

Erasa and Bulma hit it off immediately, they were two of a kind it seemed.  Videl was slightly amused as Bulma dumped a number of capsules on the ground and began sorting through them, much the way Erasa had been sorting through her make-up.

"Okay, Where should we start?"  Asked Bulma, ever business.  

"Uh… How about we get into our dresses and see where we go from there?"

"Okay!"

With that, Chibi disappeared back into her closet and Erasa and Videl both pulled out their dresses, slipping into them.

Chibi came out quickly, and sat down on her desk chair, as Bulma immediately pounced on her face to do her make up.  

"Say Chibi, mind if I do your hair?"

"Be my guest Videl!"

"Say Videl, while you do Chibi's hair, How about I'll do yours!"

"Okay.  As long as It's nothing too fancy."

"Whatever."

Soon they had all gone through getting their hair, make-up and other odds and ends done.

"Wow!  You three girls look stunning!  Knock em dead!"

"Thanks Bulma!"  replied Videl with a blush.

Suddenly Trunks came and pounded on the door.

"Hey mom!  Chibi!  Gohan and another guy are at the door!  They said something about picking up some friends!"

"Okay hunny!  Tell them we'll be right down!  Okay girls, this is it!  Make sure to have a lot of fun."

***

Gohan and Sharpener fidgeted slightly in the big reception room of CC.  Suddenly somebody cleared their throat, causing the two young men to look up.  

They both did a double take.

"Wow…"  was about all either good say for a good five minutes, jaws hanging open.

Sharpener stared at Erasa.  She had chosen a pale purple gown with tiny pink roses.  It had a moderately low neckline and spaghetti straps.  It went down to the floor and had a slit up the side.  She was wearing white high-heeled sandals, and a single purple butterfly clip decorated her blonde hair.

Chibi stood next to Erasa in a gorgeous sleeveless dress.  It was dark blue and matched her hair color.  It had a heart shaped neckline and silver sparkles.  It was floor length and flared out from the knees, but was tight like spandex above.  A silver ki locket had replaced her normal dogtags and her blue hair was drawn up into a high ponytail, decorated by silver chopsticks.  Silver gloves reached up to her elbows and her flawless face had a dusting of silver.

Gohan, however, couldn't tear his eyes off Videl.  Much to her discomfort, the dress she had unwittingly picked happened to be the self same risqué green dress that she had earlier rejected.  It had a low, plunging V-neck and thin straps.  To her relief, it reached down to the floor, but unfortunately had slits on both sides reaching up to her mid thigh.  It was made of a satiny material and was really, very pretty.  She had her hair drawn into a high bun and Chibi had forced a pair of black gloves on her, much like Chibi's own.

Erasa and Videl were just as stunned by the guys.

Sharpener looked QUITE nice in his black tux, a red rose corsage held out to Erasa.

Gohan was wearing black slacks and a creamy gold turtleneck.  Videl blinked.

Rather than look dressed down, Gohan appeared even more dressed up then he would have in a tux!

^And those _muscles_!!!^

In his hands he held a white rose corsage.  

They all stared at each other.

***

A/N: Okies, I think this is a good place to stop.  The next part is going to be all about the dinner and dance, and a little bit more.  Hope you're still enjoying this!!!

T-chan; Saaaaay, has anyone else noticed that Lexi-sama tends to spend a lot of time on useless description?

*pokes T-chan with ^chopsticks^*  That's not very nice!!!

T-chan; But it's true!

*pouts* Oh shut up.

T-chan; *plays with Lexi's tail* Okay.  Why don't you just get started typing up the next chapter. 


	6. Dinner

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry that this took so long to be posted!  My EVIL brother was cleaning and he LOST the notebooks that had my story in them!!!  So now I'm rewriting it from scratch, although I do know basically where this is going.  Please don't hurt me…

Oh, and If you have time, check out my 2 Murphy's Law fics! 

Disclaimer; Useless and unnecessary.  But just incase you care, I don't own DBZ

@Refresher; the kids are gawking at each other in the front room of CC@

Chibi cleared her throat slightly, causing all other parties to jump.

"Shouldn't we be going now?"  Amusement heavy in her voice, she gestured towards the door.  "We do have reservations to make, you know."

The others nodded and walked towards the door, waving at Bulma and Trunks.

Erasa gasped when she looked out at the front.  A gleaming black stretch limo was waiting for them, complete with a uniformed chauffeur, holding the door open.

"Oh WOW!"  She squealed excitedly, a huge smile spreading across her face.  Her excitement was contagious, because soon the other four were grinning as well.

"So, shall we go?"  Videl asked.  The others nodded and they got into the car.

Conversation was lively and they were all in stitches by the time they had pulled into the restaurant.  

Videl whistled appreciatively when she realized that they were at the most expensive restaurant in town.

Chibi led the way, as the guys offered their arms to their respective girls.

"Reservations for five under the name Briefs please."  

The matre'd leered down at the pretty woman.  "Oui mademoiselle, follow me s'il vous plait"

They were soon seated in a private booth, surrounded by a shimmering curtain and set with gorgeous silver ware.

"Wow, this is incredible!  I can't believe I'm actually inside this restaurant!  This is where all the rich and famous people come to eat, not little nobodies like us!"  Erasa was literally bubbling with excitement.

"Yoah, slow down there babe!  You're forgetting that WE aren't nobodies!"

Erasa giggled and flirted with Sharpener as the rest watched with hidden grins until the waiter came to take their orders.

Videl was surprised when Gohan ordered only slightly more than a normal person.  ^He must have eaten before hand!^ She thought with an amused grin.

Soon conversation was flowing and laughter was flooding out of the little booth.  Passing couples eyed the booth strangely; what was a group of adolescents doing here?  Eventually they would just shrug and keep walking, after all, they were too rich to be caught gawking!

Chibi laughed as Videl caught Gohan 'checking her out'.  Both blushed several shades of red, and Chibi launched a teasing campaign that would have done Krillin proud.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?"  Erasa giggled and Gohan and Videl turned even darker.

"Why don't you leave us alone Chibi!"

"Why should I love-birds?  Need privacy for something" At this remark Sharpener began to guffaw and Videl had to smack him.

"Can it."

"No!"

"I'm warning you… We've been friends for a long time, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to use all my arsenal!"

Chibi mock-paled and gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine."  She was quiet for all of thirty seconds before she noticed Videl regarding Gohan out of the corner of her eye.

"See something you like Videl?  Or are you just disgusted by his lack of manliness?"

Without thinking, Videl leapt to her friend's defense.  "Gohan sooo is manly!"

Everybody sweatdropped before Sharpener, Erasa and Chibi all burst into hysterical laughter.  Gohan and Videl grew several shades darker then last time and Videl was muttering death threats under her breath.

"Chibi!!!"

Chibi collected herself and, still slightly out of breath, turned her attention to Gohan.  "What?"

"That's your last warning."  She rolled her eyes and was quiet for a whole forty seconds this time.

She had noticed that two hands seemed to be aaaaaawefully close to each other…

"Ah, how cute!  They're even holding hands!"

"Iirynallia Avhmaelin SHUT UP!!!"

Deadly silence spread before Videl began snickering.  "Iirynalia Avhmaelin?"  

Chibi turned a patented death glare at Both Gohan and Videl, before crossing her arms and pretending to sulk.  However, to Gohan's acute disappointment, it didn't last long as the others began talking again.

They continued chattering, with Chibi teasing both couples whenever she got the chance.  

Finally after one particularly obscene comment towards Sharpener, Videl piped in, voicing the taboo question that the three humans had all been wondering about, but hadn't felt right about asking.

"So Chibi, where's YOUR date?"

Chibi's face fell immediately.  "I don't think he'll make it…"  She said quietly.  Videl immediately began apologizing, but Chibi waved it all off.  "Shin's a very busy man… I didn't really think he'd come anyways, but I was hoping…"

Gohan bit his lip, feeling her sorrow through their bond, as much as Chibi tried to keep it to herself.

"Ah, come on Chibi, this is SHIN we're talking about!  He wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Chibi smiled sadly at her friend.  "Yes, but would he miss it for the universe?  It's okay Gohan, I knew at the very beginning that it was a vain hope."

Gohan gave her a tiny smile.  "You're probably right, Kami but that guy is too serious!  I've never figured out how you fell for such a serious guy!  He's nearly the exact opposite of you!"

At this, the last traces of sadness left Chibi's face, and she broke out in a lecherous grin.  "Shin is the most gorgeous guy in the universe!  He is strong, good looking, and GREAT in bed!!!"

The boys both sweatdropped and Erasa giggled slightly.  Videl simply blinked at the quick mood swings, ^wow, she's nearly as bad as I am!^  "Um, you're not a virgin?"

There was complete silence for a moment before everyone but Videl burst out laughing.  

"Kami Videl!  I think you and Son-kun there are the only virgins at Orange Star!"

Videl and Gohan each blushed slightly at Erasa's comment and looked away from each other.

Chibi smirked, unable to resist the obvious opening.  "I'm sure that they'll be fixing that tonight!"

The two blazed crimson, ^if only she didn't know how much I wish that were true…^ Little did Videl know that Gohan was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well guys, I think it's time that we'd better head towards the dance, it'll be starting in about twenty minutes!"

They all got up and walked out to the limo, sliding in and continuing their chatter.   

A/N: Okay, I know that I'd promised that this would be longer, but look at it this way; At least you get an update.  If I'd gone on to make it as long as I originally planned, you wouldn't be reading this for at least another week!  Okay, maybe not THAT long… But as it is, I will be working on this story as my top priority for a bit, so please review!

By the way, I was watching the subtitled version of the Garlic Jr. saga, and Kami it was funny!  I hadn't realized that Goku's voice was that high pitched!  It certainly had my little brother and myself in stitches for quite some time!  Which reminds me, I think I converted another outsider into the fantastic world of DBZ obsession!  Hurray for me!

T-chan; *sweatdrops*  You are joking right?  You don't mean the little brother that I know do you?  Tim is SO not that type of person…

*grins* Ahh, but that's where your wrong, because he watched several hours with me AND he says that Piccolo is his favorite character and that he understands my obsession!  *smirk* I will convert him fully as soon as possible!

Anyways, Thank you for reading and please oh please review, as it will give me more will to write!

Thanks, Ja!


	7. Dancing

A/N:  I'm back again!  I thought that since I took so long with the last chapter, I better write this as quickly as possible. (That and I'm bored ^^)

I really don't have anything to say other then watching Gohan as a small child running around drunk and singing about fried up octopi is waaaaay funnier then it has any right to be. ^______________^  I was laughing really hard when I watched that again, and I'm really tempted to make a teenage Gohan get drunk like that and sing that song… Granted, not in this story, but maybe in one of my Law stories… *grins maliciously* 

Disclaimer; No.  I never have and never will own Dragon Ball Z.

*****

The limo pulled up in front of Orange Star.  

The chauffeur walked around and opened the door for the occupants.  The two couples stepped out and waved goodbye to Chibi, who had decided to return to Capsule Corps, rather than go to the dance alone.

As soon as they entered the gym, music pounded on them.  

Erasa immediately dragged Sharpener off to dance leaving Gohan and Videl alone.  

Videl led Gohan over to the wall, attempting to get adjusted to the assault on their senses.  The song ended and a slow dance came on.  

Gohan turned to Videl and led her out onto the floor.  Wrapping his arms firmly around her tiny waist, they began to rotate slowly.  

Videl closed her eyes.  Everything was perfect, so warm… It felt as if, for once, everything was right with the world. Videl fought the urge to nuzzle Gohan.  ^If only we were 'together' and it was all right to cuddle…^ Instead, she contented herself with simply resting her head on his chest with a sigh.  This was the way life was supposed to be.  

Unconsciously the two pulled each other closer and closer, twirling slowly.  

Gohan lowered his head until his chin rested lightly on top of Videl's bowed head.  He felt so comfortable like this, as if Videl was made to be in his arms, they were a perfect fit.  

Too soon the song ended, and they pulled away reluctantly.  To Videl's pleasure Gohan's hand lingered on her waist, guiding her gently off the dance floor.  They stood back and listened to the next song, shouting comments to each other over the pulsing beat.  

The next song was another fast one, but this time Videl pulled Gohan out to dance it.  

They began moving together to the beat, again gravitating together.  They were soon close enough that there was barely a breath of space between them.  

Videl's eyes closed half way in pleasure and Gohan had a Vegeta like smirk on his face.  This was fun!  They were in sync, dancing to a rhythm all their own.  

They hadn't been dancing long before the dancers nearest them pulled away to watch, a circle forming around them.  

They danced on, completely oblivious to everything but each other.  As if responding to the catcalls and cheers coming from the spectators, they seemed to get even closer.  

Erasa glanced up from where she and Sharpener were dancing a short way off.  She grinned, ^Finally!^  

Without saying anything, she poked her long time boyfriend in the ribs, and jerked her thumb in their direction.  Sharpener's eyes widened and he lowered his head to yell in her ear.  

"Kami!  It's like they're having sex on the dance floor!"  

Erasa smirked, shouting over the music to be heard, "Hell yes!"  

They exchanged a lecherous grin.  Sharpener's eyes suddenly glinted.  

"I think they just might have the right idea!"  He yelled as he dragged a giggling Erasa out behind the school.  

*

Chibi sighed moodily as the streets flashed by.  

Instead of going straight to CC, she instructed the limo driver to drop her off at the park.  He was reluctant at first, 'the young lady might get hurt', but she tipped him and he agreed, despite his misgivings.  

She stepped out and smiled at the man.  

"Thank you, please don't wait around.  I'll probably be awhile and I can just catch a cab."  

The chauffeur nodded and pulled away, leaving Chibi alone.  

Chibi smiled sadly and walked along a trail on the edge of a sparkling lake.  

^Kami I miss him… it's only been a couple of days, and I already miss him so much…^  

She sat down on a bench at the shore of the lake.  She silently gazed out at the moonlight reflecting off the water.  It was so lovely… 

^Earth is so pretty, it's a shame that Shin can't be here with me…^ 

A single tear slipped unchecked down her cheek.  

She stayed like that for some time, just sitting and daydreaming.  Finally she sighed and stood up, she'd better get back so Bulma wouldn't worry.  She shivered in the slight breeze as she looked out at the lake one last time, preparing to leave.  

Suddenly something warm was wrapped around her shoulders.  

~It's too cold out here to be dressed like that~ commented a warm voice in her mind.  

Her eyes widened and she gasped, whirling in the arms of her one and only.  

She buried her face on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, she never wanted to let him go.  

~You didn't _really_ think that I'd be too busy, did you?~  He teased her gently.  

She giggled slightly in response.  ~Of course I was worried you wouldn't show!  You have an important job and I know it.~  

He simply squeezed her, blanketing their bond in love.  

"So- do you want to go to this dance thing?"  Shin asked, breaking the comfortable silence.  

Chibi tipped her head back to look him in the eyes as a mischievous look passed over her features.  

"Gee, I don't know about you, but I've missed my Shin.  I want quality time with my mate and I have a feather bed with satin sheets back at Capsule Corps."  

Shin's eyes gleamed as he chuckled.  

"And I don't know about YOU, but my life has been rather stressful without my precious Chibi to make me laugh.  I saw we screw the dance."  

Chibi giggled at the turn of phrase.  ^he's been overly exposed to me!^  

With a smirk, she put her hand to her forehead and the two disappeared from the shores of the lake.

*

It was yet another slow dance, and Gohan and Videl were rotating slowly on the dance floor once more.  

Videl smiled- she'd never been so comfortable as she was when she was in Gohan's arms.  

Gohan smiled as well- he'd never been so comfortable as he was now, Videl held tightly in his arms.  

The song ended but rather than pulling back, Gohan pulled Videl up into a kiss.  

Videl had fantasized about this so many times that her reaction was the ideal one; she kissed him back.  Gohan wasn't sure what had made him kiss her, most likely his Saiya-jin instincts kicking in, but he was glad he had.  Now he knew for sure that she returned at least some of the feelings that he had for her.  He wasn't sure if she loved him the way he loved her, but at least now he knew she liked him.  

They pulled away an inch and gazed into each other's eyes.  

Gohan lowered his lips down next to her ear and whispered quietly, so close that it tickled, "I love you."  

Videl's spine tingled as she heard those words.  She smiled and returned the gesture, pulling his ear next to her own lips.  "And I love you."  

Suddenly the bitchy teacher from hell came up to separate them.  

They grinned and grabbed hands, running outside laughing.  

In the shelter of some nearby trees, Gohan pulled Videl into a tender hug.  

"I love you Videl; I've loved you since I first met you, bitchy attitude and all!"  

Videl grinned at his good natured teasing.  

"I love you too Son-chan, I've loved you since we first met, well maybe not that early… But still…"  Their laughter was cut short with another kiss.  

Everything really was all right with the world.

A/N: *sighs happily* Ah me… Kami, that was the sappiest thing I have EVER written!  Usually I write funny stuff or really angsty poetry, but that… I really don't know where that came from…

Don't worry, this is NOT all, there's quite a bit more actually.  I have plenty planned, and after this it'll probably get a little more funny, but I'll keep plenty of romance in there still…

Please review and tell me whether you like the sap… How much is healthy?  I don't want this to get too sappy-happy, but when the muse strikes… *glares pointedly at Tess-chan*

T-chan;  Hey!  It isn't MY fault!!!

Is too!  I don't see any OTHER muses hanging around.

Oh, and sorry to those of you who might be wanting a lemon, I'm still inexperienced in that area, and I'm _really_ not comfortable writing that stuff. (besides this is pg-13, not nc-17)

However, to appease your hentai appetites, I will have kissing and maybe the tiniest bits of either the beginning or end of a lemon, but I will leave the rest up to your imagination.  

(Besides, this is a shared computer and there is a chance that my parents or brothers could be reading this!)

Review, and I'll get the next chapter out soon!  Ja'ne!


	8. Moving Fast

A/N:  I have returned!  I want to remind everyone who might have forgotten that Videl knows about Gohan being the one who defeated Cell and such.  This has minor relevance in the upcoming chapters, so I just wanted to double check that you knew that.  Oh yeah, there will be plenty more Gohan and Videl, but there will also be a little more Chibi/Shin, hope you enjoy!

One more thing that I didn't put in the last chapter cause I didn't want to ruin the mood; Gohan and Videl went into the limo after that last scene and had a little make out session (just 'feeling', no actual sex) and the driver is off at a coffee shop somewhere^^.

T-chan; *hums idly* Lexi-sama, what about my darling Trunks?  When will _he _ come into the story?  

Probably not for a while, but I promise he will be in here more.

T-chan; *plays with Lexi's tail* Oh, okies then!

Disclaimer; *Jeopardy style* Dragon Ball Z.

T-chan; Ooooh Ooh, I know!  I know!

Announcer dude; Yes?

T-chan; What does Lexi-sama not own the rights to?

Announcer dude; Correct for three hundred points!

*moans* -_-;; You know your life is truly pathetic when you are the answer to a three hundred point Jeopardy question.

***A few hours, and Two Lemons Later ^______________^***

It was past midnight and the dance was over.  Sharpener and Erasa, giggling, walked over to the limo.  It was locked.  Sharpener banged on the window and frantic scrambling was heard inside.  Erasa'a eyes widened and the two began howling with mirth when the door opened to show a rather tussled Gohan and Videl.  

"Oh…oh my Kami…did…did you…you two…"  Erasa managed through her laughter.  

They turned bright red and skulked in the back of the car as Sharpener and Erasa climbed in.  Sharpener grinned and clapped Gohan on the back, congratulating him, which only made both blush redder.  

The chauffer soon returned, and they headed home.

*

Chibi laid contentedly in Shin's arms.  After their –fun- they had simply cuddled and chatted, basking in each other's presence.  

^More than 300 years, and we're still madly in love…^  she kept thinking about that… 

Finally Shin shifted with a sigh.  "I love you Chibi, see you soon!"  

"Bye Shin luv, don't be a stranger now!"  

He smirked and kissed her warmly before gathering his things and leaving.  

Sighing, Chibi closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of her lover.

***Monday Morning***

"Hey Gohan!"  

"Hey Chibi!"  

"I heard you and Videl finally got it on! (sorta)"  

Gohan blushed slightly and shrugged as Chibi laughed.  

"Ah, come off it Gohan-chan, you can't seriously have thought I wouldn't know!"  

He grinned sheepishly and they walked towards their first classes.  

"Sooo…are you going to go out with her more?"  

"Of course! I… I think I love her" Gohan whispered.  

Chibi rolled her eyes.  "Gohan you dunce!  You're soulmates, of COURSE you love her you baka!"  

They walked the rest of the way in silence, waving to each other when they reached Chibi's room while Gohan continued on.

*

Videl smiled happily; finally she and Gohan were an item!  She felt so… complete now; as if something that had been missing was suddenly fulfilled.  

Erasa had teased her nonstop until Videl commented about her and Sharpener.  Erasa had smirked, but laid off.  

^Class is gonna start soon, wonder where Chibi is…^  

A dark flash of blue near the door alerted Videl of her new friend's presence.  She grinned at Chibi, who grinned back.  

"Hey girlfriend; heard things got frisky after I left!"  

Videl blinked and blushed, "Um…"  

Chibi laughed "don't worry; between you and me, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier!"  

Videl blushed even worse "Riiiight, like I know what you're talking about."  

Chibi's smirk grew.  "Gohan tells me _everything_, and even if he doesn't, I know it anyways."  

"You do realize that you're not making any sense at all."  

"Yup!"  came the cheerful reply.  

Videl just shook her head, ^some people…^  

"So Chibi, what happened after you left, go home and mope?"  

Chibi's eyes glossed over.  "No…I went to the park and _He_ came.  We went straight home."  

Videl stared, then began laughing.  "NOW who's getting overly frisky?!"  

"Oh, we didn't get _overly_ frisky…Just pleasantly familiarized!"  

Videl sweatdropped and shook her head.  "You're way too chipper for a Monday morning.  Hey, since I didn't get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours Friday night, when do I get to see him?"  

Chibi was about to reply but the bell rang, signaling the start of yet another day of torture.

***Lunch time***

"Hey Gohan!  Over here!"  Erasa waved frantically and Gohan trotted up.  

"Hey Videl-chan"  Gohan said, kissing the top of her head.  

"What's up Son-kun?"  

"Oh… not much."  

"No, I can tell you _something_ up your sleeve!  Remember that you can't hide anything from ME Son!"  

"You're right, I do have something planned, but I can't tell you know."  

To Videl's surprise, Chibi's eyes suddenly got huge and she began gasping with something like shocked laughter.  Videl glared.  

"What does SHE know that I don't?"  

Gohan bit his lip to keep from laughing.  "Chibi just knows me too well, but you'll find out soon!"  

Videl sighed and they all sat down to eat.  

~Oh Kami Gohan, you can't be serious about this!!!~  

~Why not?  Don't you think she'll say yes?~

***That Afternoon***

"Hey Videl, if you aren't busy, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  

"Sure Gohan!  What time?"  

"How about I pick you up at 6:00."  

"Okay, that works for me!"  

"Oh, and make sure to dress formal!"  

Videl was slightly puzzled, but nodded and waved goodbye.

***That Evening***

"Wow Videl, you look great!"  

Gohan stared at the angel in front of him.  Videl was dressed in a black satin knee length dress.  It had a rather low V-neck and cap sleeves.  Black stiletto sandals completed the taunting image.  

She smirked.  "Why thank you Gohan-kun!  You look quite nice too."  

Gohan was wearing an outfit very similar to the one he had worn to the dance, only this one was with khakis and a black turtleneck.  

They proceeded to the restaurant in the Jaguar that Gohan had borrowed from Bulma.  

Videl was impressed by the luxury of the restaurant.  It was just as well known as the restaurant from Friday night, but not quite so selective.  

They were led to a secluded booth and the dinner that followed was fun and enjoyable.  Videl grinned when she saw that Gohan had, once again, eaten beforehand and now ate only a small amount more than a 'normal' person.

*

Videl smiled and sat snuggled into Gohan's arms.  After dinner, they had proceeded to walk down by a moonlit lake.  The view had been truly breathtaking.  Videl sighed happily, this date and this relationship were of the most romantic sort that rarely happen in real life.  

^This is the type of thing you read in Romance novels, it doesn't really happen in reality…^ 

And yet, here she was, on a moonlit walk with the tall dark and handsome man of her dreams.  Now they were cuddling happily together on a bench, Gohan had long since taught Videl how to use her ki to warm herself, so she wasn't even cold.  

^Oh Gohan…^ Kami but she loved the guy!  

Suddenly she felt him shift.  He got down on the ground in front of her, elbows resting playfully on her knees and dark eyes peering up into hers.  Videl blinked, what on earth was going on?!  

"Videl-san, I love you with all of my heart, and I have since I first met you.  Will you marry me?"  

She stared first at him, and then at the gorgeous diamond ring that was being offered to her.  She was numb, 17 years old and the guy she loved was already proposing!  

^Hmmm, technically this is just our 2nd date too!^  Well, one thing was for sure, she sure as hell wasn't going to say no!  

She beamed, slipped the ring on her finger and pulled him up for a passionate kiss.  

His eyes were bright when they pulled away, and he laughed with relieved joy,  Jumping to his feet, he pulled her into a warm embrace.  He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  

"I love you, and I will _always_ love you.  Now you know my very last secret."  

Videl grinned.  "Ditto Son-chan, ditto."  

They stayed there, warm in each other's arms.

*

Videl took a deep breath, gathering herself.  It would take every ounce of courage she had to confront her father.  

Hercule had met Gohan before; Videl had invited all of her friends over countless times.  However, what Hercule 'tolerated' in her friends that he didn't 'tolerate' in her boyfriends, was anyone like Gohan.  Gohan was too smart, too geeky, and too finely toned for Hercule; he didn't bulge with muscles through his shirts and was unlikely to impress her father as a fiancé.  

She was anxious for her father's approval; sure, he WAS the biggest posing jackass she knew, but he WAS her only family.  That made him count for something at least.  

Videl opened the door and the two lovers stepped in.  Before she could do anything, Gohan kissed her softly.  "If you'd rather wait to tell your dad for a while, I'm fine with that.  No rushing these things."  

Videl shook her head.  "No, better tell him now so he doesn't figure it out on his own."  Gohan raised as eyebrow and would have commented, but just then Hercule entered.  

"Where have you been young lady?!  It's past 11!  Anything could have happened to you!  You didn't even let me know where you were!!!"  He was thundering in a rage, oblivious to all.  

Videl knew her father well enough that she didn't even try to interrupt him.  Waiting until he was finished, she stood there looking docile and obedient, not to mention properly ashamed.  "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry!  I must have forgotten to tell you that Gohan-kun and I were going out for dinner tonight!  We went out to that really nice French restaurant on Main Street and then we went for a walk in the park!  Oh, and did you know that Gohan is the son of THE Son Goku?  Isn't that cool!  So I wasn't in any danger."  

Gohan was impressed by how efficiently and apparently innocently Videl dealt with her father.   She seemed very experienced at this…  By the end, he was smiling and nodding.  

"So, did you have fun?

"Yup!"  she chirped happily.  Now came the hard part.  How was he going to take this bit of news?  "Oh, and daddy," Hercule frowned, what now?  "Gohan and I are getting married."  

Hercule's jaw hit the floor, soon followed by the rest of him.  Videl sighed and walked over, feeing his pulse.  "Still alive, but out cold.  A little help here hun?"  

Gohan sweatdropped before lifting Hercule easily and moved him to his bedroom.  Videl followed close behind and pointed out where to put the fighter.  

About 5 minutes later Hercule sat up, dazed and disoriented.  The first thing he saw was the concerned face of his daughter, smiling down at him.  

"What happened?"  He asked groggily.  

"You passed out 'bout five minutes ago.  Gohan had to carry you all the way across the house and up two flights of stairs!"  

He stared at the slender youth standing behind Videl.  If that kid could carry him without looking ruffled… "I still think you're too young to marry Videl, but if you wait until after you graduate, and you still want to get married… Then I'll give you two my blessing."  

Videl grinned in exultation and hugged her father joyfully.  "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"  

Gohan grinned and shook hands with the man who had sidetracked his fame, yet given him something so much better.  He turned to the girl he loved so much.  

"Well V-chan, do you want to stay here, or would you like to come with me to tell the news to MY family?"

Videl's eyes shown.  "Oh, I most definitely want to be there to break the news!  But, your house is really far away and it's already pretty late…"  

Gohan smiled.  "If your father doesn't mind," he glanced significantly over at Hercule, "You could spend the night.  You can have my room and I'll sleep with my brother."  

Hercule thought a moment, then nodded and Videl clapped her hands.  "Hold on and let me get my stuff!"

*

Gohan and Videl landed on the Son's front lawn.  They tiptoed in quietly since it was obvious that no one was up.  Gohan led Videl into his room, and was about to leave when she stopped him.  

"Oh no you don't mister… You're staying RIGHT where you are!"  

"Nani?" asked Gohan, slightly confused.  Videl didn't answer, but proceeded to change before his eyes, to the joy of Gohan, and pulled him onto the bed. 

She smirked seductively and whispered softly into his ear, "don't want to wake the others…"  

He grinned, stripped to his boxers, and turned out the light before lieng down next to her on the bed, gently wrapping his muscular arms around his tiny waist.  She smiled and kissed him demandingly.  He responded by putting butterfly kisses down her neck.  She shuddered and picked at his boxers questioningly.  He laughed, and we all know what followed was lots of fun.  

(Sorry Master Roshi, no lemons in THIS fic!  It's just the artificial lemony scent of the chemistry in my nice CLEAN story.) -Oh- and… 

Gohan purred deep in his throat; letting instinct take over, he traced his tongue sown Videl's neck.  Not knowing precisely why, Videl followed suit.  Suddenly Gohan plunged his sharp canines into her slender neck and lapped her warm blood: forever joining them as mates.  Surprised by his actions, but even more so by her own; Videl bit into Gohan's neck and lapped hi blood too; completing their bond.   

Suddenly a voice spoke in her head.  ~I love you Videl-chan.~  

Not knowing how, she replied in like.  ~I love you too, and I expect a full explanation in the morning!~  

She fell asleep to the sound of her love chuckling.

***That Morning***

Nobody else in the Son household knew that Videl had spent the night.  

Goten woke up and, as usual, he headed to his brother's room for the morning wake up call.  He reached the door then barreled in screaming.  

"WAKE UP NII-CHAN!!!"  He bounced onto his brother's bare chest.  

Gohan groaned and Goten stopped bouncing when his brother sat up, revealing a very naked Videl rubbing her eyes.  Goten's eyes got huge as he stared at the obviously naked couple blinking sleepily.  

As soon as he got over the shock, he began screaming.  Videl and Gohan finally registered his presence and began screaming as well, Videl turning red and pulling the blankets up to cover her bare torso.  Goten stopped screaming and began whimpering instead as Gohan and Videl, both brilliant shades of red, turned their shocked screams into words.  

"Goten!  Don't you ever knock?!?!"  

Goten just whimpered something about scarred for life.  

Suddenly Chichi burst into the room, dressed in a bathrobe, armed with her Frying Pan, and ready for action.  She quickly assessed the situation with surprising accuracy, and crowed with delight.  

"I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!"  With that, she grabbed Goten by the ear and dragged him downstairs, singing cheerfully and determined to call Bulma as soon as possible.  

Gohan turned to Videl to apologize for his family.  She laughed him off and shut him up with a kiss, letting the blankets fall again so both hands were free to, explore.  Things were just getting interesting when Chichi's voice came from downstairs, summoning the two lovebirds to breakfast.  They sighed with regret and got dressed before heading down to eat.  

~So tell me Gohan; why is it I can talk to you in my head now?~  

~It's called a bond.  It's something Saiya-jins as well as a few other races can do.  It has to do with the mark on your neck.  Forever and ever we are mates and will be connected.  Because we Saiya-jins are so instinctual, we never mess up on the mate thing, so this just shows that our marriage is bound to be happy.~  

Videl nodded bemusedly as Gohan continues attacking the pancakes in front of him.  Well, it seemed the bond was useful for one thing at least, you could carry on quite pleasant dinner/breakfast conversations without having to stop eating!  Quite a useful tool for a Saiya-jin.  

Glancing over at Goten, she was surprised to see that he wasn't eating!  He was picking at his breakfast with a strange look on his face.  

"What's wrong Goten?"  

Chichi looked up, noticing his lack of appetite as well.  "Yes Goten hunny, what's wrong?"  

"…I'm…not hungry…" whispered the demi Saiya-jin queasily.  

Silence so profound you could've heard a pin drop spread throughout the house.  

"Nani?!"  Gohan cried, shattering the stillness.  

Right away Chichi began fussing over her younger son.  

Goten pulled away mumbling.  "No…sorry…scarred for life…Master Roshi…"  

Videl couldn't help it, at the mention of the old pervert's name she burst out laughing.  "Uh oh Gohan, I think we really damaged your little brother!"  

"Well, it's his own fault!  He ought to learn to knock!"  

Goten merely shuddered and slowly began to shovel food into his mouth.  

Videl was reaching across the table for the syrup when suddenly Chichi grabbed her hand and examined the ring on her finger.  Hearts formed in her eyes.  

"My baby boy is all grown up and is getting MARRIED!!!"  

She began squealing and jumping up and down, pulling both into a tight squeeze.  Videl began to turn blue as her mother-in-law-to-be obliviously screamed happily.  Gohan decided to attempt diversionary tactics to get away from his rabid mother.  

"MOM!"  He yelled, breaking through to her, though her eyes were still hearts.  "Videl and I will be late for school if we don't leave soon!"  

Chichi immediately let go and shooed them out the door; waving as Gohan scooped Videl into his arms and flew off.  

Even after they were a good dozen miles away, they could still hear the insane cries of Chichi.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRRAAAAANNDMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!"

A/N: Phew! *wipes sweat from forehead* That was getting pretty long there!  I hope you're happy with this chapter and you better not complain about it being too short! *glares menacingly at readers*  

I know it's moving a bit fast, but look at it this way; they've known each other for four years, and have been really good friends.  Videl knows all of Gohan's 'secrets' and it's not like they don't know each other.  In fact, they probably know each other better then a lot of people do when they get married!  

I hope you weren't too dead set on a full lemon, I tried to compromise by giving you a partial one.

Please review and stay tuned for the next chappie of 'Getting Together At Last'.

Advertising;  

Trunks/Pan fans- Death Wish by robyn

Bardock and/or chibi Goten fans- Wish for the Past by Burenda

c.Trunks/c.Goten (non yaoi)-  Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure by ladymoonlight

Gohan torture fics- anything by Frozenflower or Beaner-bop, either of my Murphy's Law fics ^^ and also mae, especially Wilderness Survival and The One.

Misc.- Anything and everything by Celera.  She writes really well and her chapters are LONG. ^______^


	9. Engagements

A/N; Yes, yes, I know; I've taken WAY too long with this chapter.  Before you make any accusations, let me give you my reasons.  One is that, quite simply, I was on restrictions.  *blushes* 

T-chan; *nods* Yup, she got in a huge fight with her older brother that ended with both on restrictions for over a week.

*grumbles* I hate brothers… SISTERS OF THE WORLD UNITE!!! Free chopsticks to anyone who joins the cause! *holds up bundles of chopsticks* Granted, chopsticks aren't as good as ^chopsticks^, but they're pretty darn good anyways!

T-chan; *rolls eyes* mind telling me what's so good about the little carrot things around ^chopsticks^?

*smiles superiorly* 1) it's a distinguishing mark and 2) it makes them five times as dangerous.

T-chan; *sighs* Fine, just give them the second reason and get on with the story.

Fine, the second reason is that it took about a week of playing phone tag with Tessa-chan before I managed to actually talk to her.  *glares pointedly at T-chan*

T-chan; *gulps and backs away from the glowering readers* meep!

Disclaimer; *sadly* The only things that I own are my pencils and sketchbook. *brightens* But using those I've managed to create nice piccies of Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and then two group shots of Me, T-chan, Vegeta, and Mirai no Trunks. *nods proudly* Personally I think I'm a better artist then I am a writer, but judging by the amount of reviews I get *grins at reviewers* I might be mistaken.

***

Chibi groaned as the alarm buzzed again heralding the coming of yet another school day.  Grumbling she swatted the clock across the room, causing it to smash against the opposite hall creating a sizable dent.  She swore softly; how would she explain _that_ one to Bulma?  Glancing at the backup clock on the wall she saw that it was seven.  WAY too early too be up and about.

Cursing she swung her legs down and rubbed her face, attempting to clear away the last traces of sleep.  When that failed to clear her stuffy head, she shuffled towards the bathroom and dunked her head under a running stream of frigid water.

Thoroughly awake, she walked back to her room, drying her hair on a towel.  Stopping in front of the closet she debated over what she should wear that day.  Finally selecting a dark red crop top and black leather flairs, she pulled them on with minimal effort.  Sweeping her knee length hair into hasty pigtails, she tied on her bandana and pulled on a pair of sandals.

Looking at the clock again she saw that she only had about ten minutes to get to school unless she wanted to be late.  Muttering a few choice expletives, she snatched her dog tags from the bedside table, fumbling with them to get them on.  Suddenly something odd about her ki made her stop.  Her breath picked up in excitement as she double-checked.  She was right.

~I'M PREGNANT!!!~

Sliding on the tags blanketed the second ki, but nothing could dim the triumphant smile that lit her entire face.  She couldn't stop grinning! A kid meant something for her to do all day besides waiting around for Shin.  It meant something extra to do and she couldn't have been more thrilled.  After all, she and Shin had been trying to get a child for a good two hundred years!  This would make him just as happy as it was making her.

Struck by this thought, she considered taping into her bond with Shin, but then decided not to.  She'd wait to tell him face to face so that she could personally see his reaction.

^Although now that I think about it, it _would_ be rather amusing to tell him in the middle of an important meeting with the other kais…^

Considerably more cheerful then she had been just moments earlier, Chibi skipped the entire way to school, indigo eyes sparkling with barely suppressed joy.

*

As they flew towards Orange Star, Gohan holding Videl more for the joy of touch then for the necessity, he explained the bond in a bit more depth.

~You might have noticed Chibi and I looking at each other funny at school.  That's because she and I share another type of bond, although it's a friendship one rather then a mate bond.  See, Chibi is also from a race other then human.~

For some reason this revelation didn't startle Videl as much as it should have.  However, blue metallic hair, not seeming to need to eat, talking about mates, and a plethora of other little things had long since convinced her that the girl couldn't be quite human.

~So what's the deal with Chibi?~

~Um, I'm not sure what Chibi's race is called; all I know is that they are empathic and often times gifted in other ways like that.  Chibi's psychic gift is that she is capable of establishing incredibly strong bonds, and not just the mate bonds like Saiya-jins.  She and I bonded back when I was 11.  I died and met her in the Other World and we hit it off really well.~

"NANI!!! You DIED and met CHIBI in the OTHER WORLD?!?!"

~Yup!  I died of exhaustion after fighting Cell, and she was bored so she was hanging around the area.  Anyways, we hit it off and we bonded.  Kami but we were a pair!  We became so infamous that _everybody_ knew about us through reputation, from the lowliest soul to the grandest kai…~  he was smirking slightly, remembering some of their slightly wilder exploits.

"Um, Gohan, I'm still trying to figure out what the deal with Chibi is…"

~…Uh, what so you want to know about her?~

"Why don't you start with how old she is and _why_ she was 'hanging out' in the OTHER WORLD from BOREDOM!!!"

~Okay! No need to shout!  Um… I think she's about 368 next month, but I could be wrong about that one…~

Videl stared at him in amazed confusion.  ~You're joking, right?~

He shook his head in amusement.  "No, actually.  But the weird thing is that she never has and never will age past being 17 years old…"  he grinned impishly, "And probably will never mature past 4!"  Videl would have laughed if she hadn't been quite so shocked about all of this.

~Anyway,~ Gohan continued, reverting back to the mental bond, ~She's the mate of the Supreme Kai, which would be the reason she can go realms hopping whenever she feels like it.  It's also part of the reason why we were so infamous, as well as why she is never going to age.~

Videl was totally and completely shocked.  The girl she had considered one of her new best friends was the 'mate' of the Supreme God of the Universe! ^Kami help me, I think I'm going to have a heart attack…^

The predicted heart attack nearly came when a new voice sang in her mind.

~Hiya Gohan!  Hiya Videl!  Talking about _me_ are ya?~  The voice obviously belonged to Chibi, and Videl wasn't quite sure what to think; she was still trying to get used to _Gohan_ talking in her head… as well as trying to come to grips with the startling new information she had been told about the other girl.   However, Chibi continued on blithely. Like she didn't mind the people spilling out all of her 'secrets'. (a/n; most likely cause she _didn't_ care^^)

~Wow!  I'm so happy you guys bonded!  It's a really strong one, I can feel it from here!  You two were MADE for each other!  I'm really excited for you!  When's the wedding?~

Gohan threw his head back and laughed.  Videl just blinked, rather stunned by everything that was happening.  From her place under 'their' tree at school chortled at their reaction and fidgeted, waiting impatiently for their arrival and ignoring the strange looks that she was receiving from passing students.

^I wonder what will happen when I tell them the _rest_ of it…~  

*

The rest of the trip to school went smoothly, with no more startling revelations, and soon they were all in the quad together.  Before they could do more than greet each other, the first bell rang and they ran off towards their respective classes.  

Chibi and Videl slid into their seats just before the second bell rang, so Videl didn't have time to share the news about her engagement to her two blond friends.  ~Ah well Gohan, I'll wait until you're here too, unless Erasa observes my ring!~

Gohan chuckled quietly from his seat, earning him a glare from the teacher and raised eyebrows from those around him.

The morning passed uneventfully until lunchtime, when Gohan joined the rest of the group.

Before he or Videl could say anything, the ever-mischievous Chibi made her move.

"Hey Videl, can I see your ring?"

Erasa's ears visibly perked and she was at Videl's side quicker then even Gohan could manage.  "Ring? What ring?  What kind? From who?  How much? Tell me tell me!"

Videl laughed lightly and held out her hand to her friends who began exclaiming over the golden band with a delicate rose made out of Brazilian pink gold, and several diamonds placed in strategic areas.

Erasa moaned with envy.  "Wow Videl!"  Suddenly it struck her that the ring was on the left ring finger meaning… "Videl!" gasped Erasa, "You're engaged! To whom?!"  Videl beamed happily.  "Yup, Gohan and I are engaged to be married!"  Erasa bit her lip and debated over asking Videl her next question.  "What about your dad?"  To her surprise Videl's grin widened.  "He told me that as long as we wait until after graduation, he'll abide by my choice."  Erasa started squealing happily, she'd always thought that Videl and Gohan made a great couple!  "I'm soooo happy fof you two!  You HAVE to let me help plan your wedding.  And you have to call me when you have your first baby!"  She continued to bounce up and down in excitement, causing the couple to blush slightly and grin in embarrassment, seeing as how her fuss seemed to be attracting an audience.

Pencillia, a girl in their class, looked over at Gohan mournfully.  "Is it really true?  You two are engaged?"

Gohan nodded mutely and Pencillia sniffed sadly.  "Shucks, I had my heart set on at least one date with you before the year was over…"  Shrugging slightly she walked off with a group of equally depressed teenage girls.  

A couple of guys eyed Videl with disappointment as well before heading off to spread the news.  Within ten minutes the entire school would know of the engagement.

When the group was left alone again, Chibi cleared her throat slightly.  She held out her own left hand imperiously as the other girls felt their breaths taken away when they saw what rested on her left ring finger.  It was easily as beautiful as Videl's and stunning in it's simplicity.  A pure diamond band twisted with a slender band of white gold and a heart shaped ruby crowned the dazzling work of art. 

"Shin and I are finally going to get a proper wedding.  He lost a bet with me, and I made him promise that he'd let me have an actual wedding while I'm here, and he decided that while he was at it, he might as well go all out."  She shrugged nonchalantly as the rest of the group sweatdropped.  They shrugged it off quickly and the congratulations began to flow and happiness was of no short supply.

***Gym Class***

It was soon time for gym, and Chibi was in high spirits. As soon as she was dressed, she rushed into the main gym to find Krillin and share her wonderful news.  To her great surprise and delight, he was standing near the bleachers talking with Yamcha!

He had decided to take a short break from Martial Arts, and had invited Yamcha to come play baseball with the class.  He wasn't sure what the kids would think, but he suspected that they would enjoy it… and he had really wanted to see the looks on their faces when they realized that both Gohan and Chibi knew _Yamcha_.

The already dressed members f the class were standing around, pointing and whispering excitedly; how on earth had their gym teacher managed to get _Yamcha_ to come???  It was inconceivable that such a big celebrity would come to THEIR school for any small amount of cash…

Videl and Erasa, who were tagging along behind Chibi, began talking excitedly too.

Chibi grinned in joy and did something she seemed to enjoy when greeting her male friends.  She ran up and flung herself at Yamcha.

Videl and Erasa stared in horror; crazy bimbo fans did that… not level headed girls like Chibi!  His response just added to their shock.

The entire class stared as Yamcha caught a giggling Chibi and swung her through the air above his head.

"CHIBI-CHAN!!!"  he cried in delight. 

"Yamcha-chan!"  cooed Chibi in reply.

Yamcha grinned and kissed her on the cheek before setting her down.  

Grinning, he teasingly bowed to the _much_ shorter girl.  "So what did this old man do to deserve the pleasure of Iiryn-sama's divine attention?"  His eyes twinkled at the running 'old age' joke as Chibi poked him good-naturedly.  

"Sorry _Baby,_ I'm afraid you're only the added bonus!"  After all, compared to her real age, Yamcha _was_ just a baby!  

Grinning again, he rested his hand on her shoulder, the closet he could get to throwing his arm around her waist considering the height issue…

Smirking slightly she held out her ring for examination and both men smiled.

"Shucks!  To think that we've lost yet another pretty lass to the bondages and restrictions of marriage!"  Yamcha sighed mock-dramatically and winked down at his blue haired friend.  "Tell me babe; what is it about you blue haired chicks that someone always manages to steal you away?"

She giggled lightly and pushed him with her hip.

"Congrats Chibi my friend, I welcome you to the ranks of the married!"  

Chibi smirked slightly at Krillin.  "Actually, technically I've _been_ married for quite some time; it's just time now to officially tie the knot on Earth!"

They chatted on like this for a few more minutes while the rest of the class continued to filter out and join them.

Everyone was staring in open mouthed shock at the famous baseball player; astonished that his arm was familiarly resting on one of their classmates shoulders.  Not to mention the fact that he was teasing her and flirting with her casually…

It was yet another shock when Chibi grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him over to where Videl, Erasa, and now Sharpener were standing.  They began to sweat nervously as Yamcha drew near.

Chibi grinned obliviously.  "Hey guys!  This is my friend Yamcha!  We go waaaaay back."  

Yamcha's eyes twinkled as he replied.  "That might be a bit of an understatement…"

Chibi just elbowed him and returned to introductions.  "Let's see… this is Sharpener,"  Yamcha smiled and shook his hand.  "Nice to meet you kid." Sharpener just nodded; eyes huge and mouth hanging open; amazed to actually be meeting one of his long time heros.  

"…and this is his girlfriend Erasa,"  Yamcha bowed over her hand as she giggled giddily in delight.  "A pleasure Erasa-san, I must say, Chibi _does_ tend to have very pretty friends… A real pity that they're always taken."  

Chibi mock sighed and swatted at him playfully.  "Yamcha! Don't flirt with her!  You'll end up breaking her heart _and_ you PROMISED me that you'd be faithful to me forever!"  

Yamcha winked.  "Oh you bet I will… But Master Roshi claims he saw you first!"  

For some reason the others couldn't fathom, this joke sent Chibi into hysterics on the floor as Yamcha grinned proudly at the result of his wise crack.  Chibi quickly got herself under control and finished the introductions, only slightly out of breath.  

"And last but definitely not least, this is Videl.  She and Gohan are _engaged_!"  

Yamcha's eyes widened dramatically and he smirked slightly.  "So, our Gohan has finally found himself a girl!  Man, those People have all the luck when it comes to females… I'm pleased to meet you Videl-san."  As he finished, Gohan came up and clapped Yamcha gently on the back.  "Hey Yamcha!"

"Hey bro!  Congratulations about you and the little lady here!"  

Gohan beamed and snaked his arm around Videl's waist.  "Yes, and don't you _dare_ go Looking at her Yamcha!  Kami, I swear that you're as bad as Master Roshi sometimes!"  

Chibi giggled again and Yamcha pouted playfully before walking back over to Krillin to start the game.

"Alright Class!  Listen up!  I highly doubt that any of you don't know him, but this is Yamcha.  We're old friends and I invited him here today to play a game of baseball, seeing as how I think you deserve a break for the martial arts for now."  

The class began whispering excitedly again as soon as Krillin said 'we're old friends'.  

Soon the game was underway; the teams slightly off balance with Krillin, Yamcha, Sharpener, and Erasa on one team, and Gohan, Videl, and Chibi on the other.  Needless to say, Gohan's team won.

With a last kiss on the cheek from Yamcha, Chibi and the rest headed off to finish up the day with little else to brighten up the day.

***

A/N: *moans* My fingers!  My poor aching fingers! Never ever type an entire chapter in one sitting; even if you've already written it down in a notebook… *winces and continues rubbing her hands*

T-chan; Tsk tsk, if you just wrote these and posted them on time, you wouldn't have to do these mad rushes to get them out!

*glares at T-chan* If I remember correctly, it was partly _your_ fault that it took so long… Miss I'm-always-off-at-ballet-or-off-with-jo-and-jen-and-never-in-the-mood-to-return-my-phone-calls-unless-its-been-at-least-24-hours!!!

T-chan; *meeps, hides behind the computer to escape the angry readers trying to mob her* I'm sooooorry!!!

*rolls eyes* Oh well… at least it was a fairly long chapter to satisfy them…


	10. You're Pregnant

A/N: Hi! I'm back!  
  
T-chan; *confused* Back from where?  
  
*sweatdrop* …from Absent Author Land that we authors go between the posting of chapters.  
  
T-chan; *wide-eyed sincerity* Can muses go there too?  
  
-_-;; Tessa, Tessa, Tessa… what are we going to do with you?  
  
T-chan; *shrugs, grins* Take me with you to Absent Author Land?!  
  
-_-;;  
  
Disclaimer; *ponders* Well, in Author Land, everybody owns partial rights to DB/Z/GT, but since this isn't Author Land… *shrugs* Then my owning even a portion is even less likely then T-chan becoming a genius.  
  
T-chan; *scratches the back of her head* What's a genius?  
  
-_-;; There, does that not just illustrate my point?  
  
***One Week Later***  
  
Chibi kept on glancing at her female companions out of the corner of her eyes. She had been feeling differences in their kis for a while now, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. She wasn't the only one pregnant. She glanced over again, chewing on her bottom lip and wondering how she would be able to break the news lightly. She knew that Gohan wasn't aware of the new developments in his mate because she hadn't felt anything through their bond, and she was positive that it was much to early for either of her friend's to even suspect something was going on. Besides, if he had noticed something, he would either be jumping for joy, or cowering in a corner.  
  
Sighing, she tried to pay attention to the teacher, but he was far too boring to keep her attention long. Her mind kept drifting to how she ought to go about telling her mate about her pregnancy, and about the party.  
  
Ah yes, the party… As soon as Bulma had heard about the engagement, she had wanted to throw a party with all of the Z senshi, and Chichi had jumped right into the preparations with just as much enthusiasm. It was going to be quite a party; with caterers for the Saiya-jin appetites, and music if anybody cared to dance.  
  
Chibi was really looking forward to it, she intended to get Shin to come, even if it meant dressing in black like a ninja and kidnapping him from one of his meetings. Although now that she thought about it…  
  
*  
  
Videl looked over at her blue haired friend; spaced out as usual. ^It isn't fair how she can space out all day and still have 4.0s! Why can't the rest of us do that?^  
  
~because the rest of you haven't been taught this stuff by the people who came up with it in the first place.~  
  
Videl yelped slightly, jumping in her seat and earning a couple of strange glances. Ignoring them she pretended to refocus on the teacher, but in reality she slipped into the telepathic communication with her wayward friend.  
  
~So does that mean you've actually met Einstein?~  
  
Chibi snorted softly. ~Not only did I meet him, he was one of my many tutors! Along with Edison, Franklin, and the currant Briefs.~  
  
Nodding diminutively, Videl smirked. Yes; being friends with famous scientists probably would help quite a bit…  
  
Finally the bell rang, signaling the start of their ten minute break. Grinning, Videl and Chibi turned in their seats to talk while Sharpener flirted with Erasa in the background.  
  
"So, how goes the plans for the party Chibi?"  
  
"They're coming along great, I'm pretty pumped about it!"  
  
"No kidding! Have you made the guest list and decided where it's going to be?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be at CC, Bulma insisted. All of the Z warriors are going to be there, and I'm rather intent on bringing Shin too, even if I have to drag him bodily out of a meeting!"  
  
Videl bit her lip, eyes sparkling with excitement, "Wow, the Supreme Kai at my engagement party!"  
  
Chibi grinned in response as Erasa joined the group.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
Chibi grinned, "Nothing much, just about my totally hot and sexy husband to be…"  
  
Erasa smirked and leaned closer. "Oh, do tell!"  
  
Always open to the opportunity to brag about her mate, Chibi leaned in too and began a in depth look at her wonderful sex life. Erasa's eyes grew bigger and bigger, and she began eyeing Sharpener with a new light as the minutes wore on. Sharpener, growing uneasy, escaped to get his books for his next class, and Chibi wound down as both Erasa and Videl sighed with envy.  
  
"I wish that I had someone like that…" Erasa sighed dreamily, and pulled out her makeup bag. Rolling her eyes at her blond haired friend, Videl checked her watch; 5 minutes left of break.  
  
Suddenly Erasa looked up from her mirror where she was carefully appliying yet another coat of bright red lipstick. "You know Chibi, it really isn't fair."  
  
Chibi blinked, startled, and raised an eyebrow as Erasa continued. "You're pretty, you're smart, you have an incredible boyfriend, you're good friends with the Briefs, and best of all, you're goddamn lipstick doesn't smear!!!"  
  
Videl and Chibi sweatdropped before they burst out laughing at Erasa's angry outburst. Erasa glared angrily at them, fuming. "And just what is so funny?"  
  
Chibi struggled for a moment to contain her laughter, finally swallowing it and containing it to only a Grin™. "Actually Erasa… I don't wear lipstick."  
  
Erasa's glare deepened and they could practically see the smoke pouring from her ears. "Oh, and you're trying to tell me that your lips are naturally purple?!"  
  
Chibi was about to nod, but Videl cut in; Erasa didn't know about aliens and stuff, and she didn't want to scare her. "Actually, she dyed them permanently."  
  
Chibi opened her mouth to protest, but Videl cut in mentally. ~No! She doesn't know about that 'stuff', and it'd be best if we kept it that way.~ Chibi closed her mouth and grinned, still highly amused by it all. Erasa was about to pursue the matter, but the bell rang, and they had to return their attention to the front of the room, much to their dismay.  
  
*  
  
Gohan glared up at the clock as his stomach rumbled again. Five more minutes…four more minutes…three more minutes…two more minutes…one and a half more minutes…one more minute…  
  
He was tapping his foot impatiently under the desk, unconsciously shaking the room below causing cracks to run through the floor. He had never been this hungry before, and he was starting to miss Videl.  
  
^This is so strange! She's only two rooms away, I can feel her in my mind, I'll be seeing her in…thirty more seconds…and yet I miss her terribly!^ It had been like that for quite a while now, sometimes it got so bad that at nights he'd sneak out of the house, just to sit on the balcony outside her window and watch her sleep. ^twenty more seconds…^ They would study together after school, and spend as much time as possible together. ^ten more seconds…^ He was pretty sure that the strange feelings were mutual, and he was on the brink of asking Vegeta about it. After all, it seemed as though he and Bulma could go all day without seeing each other, and they didn't seem to mind…  
  
BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!  
  
Grabbing his books, Gohan rushed to his locker and through them in, pulling out the ones for the next period as well as the capsule sack that held his monstrous lunch. Hurrying through the hall, Gohan was the first of the group under 'their' tree. Anxiously shifting his weight from side to side, he scanned the quad for his mate. Finally seeing the flash of shiny blue that signaled the approach of both Chibi and Videl, as well as Erasa and Sharpener, Gohan let out a sigh of relief, walking out to hug Videl close. Slightly confused, but just as happy to see him, Videl hugged him back before the whole group assumed their spots on the lawn beneath the tree.  
  
Oblivious to the glare that Erasa was throwing at her two 'girlfriends', Gohan and Sharpener began a lighthearted conversation about famous fighters as Chibi and Videl chattered on about wedding dresses. Pretty soon Erasa stopped giving the cold shoulder and joined in the discussion, it was much to interesting to pass up, even if she was slightly miffed at the others.  
  
When they were done eating, Chibi cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Um…I need to talk to Videl and Erasa. Alone. It's really important."  
  
Nodding, Gohan stood and walked off with Sharpener towards their class.  
  
Chibi turned back to Erasa and Videl and took a deep breath. "I'm really not sure how I should say this… But have either of you been noticing anything odd lately?"  
  
Frowning, they both shook their heads, puzzled. Another deep breath, "Well, you will be soon. You're both pregnant." Erasa blinked and turned very pale and looked as if she was going to be sick. Videl just stared at Chibi before giving her a shaky, weak smile. "Oops…that wasn't supposed to happen…" Chibi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that it happened while you're still so young… I doubt that you're ready… but what's done is done…"  
  
Erasa didn't answer, she looked as if she had gone into shock, ashen faced and trembling. Videl was trembling too, though not nearly as bad. "Uh, how do you know?"  
  
Chibi shrugged and smiled half-heartedly. "I'm pregnant too. I know how to sense the second ki, and both of you have one. If you don't believe me, go ahead and take a pregnancy test." Videl shrugged and Chibi suddenly smiled, slightly more enthusiastically. "Can I assume that I know the fathers?" That comment broke through to poor Erasa. Chuckling weakly she nodded once. "Sharpener. He's been the only one for three or four months…" Videl's smile gained strength as she nodded too. "Gohan was my first time… so unless you believe in virgin conception, it could only be him."  
  
Chibi grinned, relieved. The three sat talking quietly on the grass, Chibi gently coaching Erasa out of her shock, and helping Videl get a handle on things.  
  
They sat there for an entire class period, not even consciously registering when the bells rang.  
  
Suddenly Videl looked at her watch and yelped, fifth period was already almost half over! And they had entirely skipped fourth period… Grabbing Erasa's hands, Chibi and Videl pulled the still stunned girl between them towards the gym. Before they went inside, Chibi held up a hand to stop them. "Let me do the talking. Krillin 's an easygoing guy, and he'll accept our excuse no problem. We'll just tell him that Erasa 's pregnant." Erasa blinked and shook her head slightly. "I- really don't know if I want anyone to know yet…"  
  
Chibi bit her lip and shrugged. "Can't be helped. If we don't tell him soon, then he'll ask about it. He can sense kis too, which reminds me…" Pulling out the silver ki locket that she had worn to the dance, Chibi handed it to Videl. "I've modified it to hide the second ki and to block the knowledge from your bond. Gohan wont know until you want him to." Videl grinned slightly and all three entered the gym.  
  
*  
  
Gohan fidgeted nervously, walking down to the locker room with Sharpener. He had started to get worried when Videl Chibi and Erasa had failed to show up for class, and his agitation grew when he found that his bonds with both girls were somehow blocked.  
  
When they weren't at PE either, he began to get frantic. When class was half way over and they still hadn't shown up…  
  
Gohan besieged Krillin and wouldn't leave the man alone until he got permission to go search for them.  
  
Krillin shook his head wryly, turning back to his teaching, when the doors of the girl's locker room suddenly open and the three lost sheep entered. Instructing the students to continue what they were doing, Krillin jogged over to Chibi as Videl settled Erasa over by the wall.  
  
"What's going on Chibi? Gohan was frantic! He left the gym in a panic about two minutes ago!"  
  
Chibi smirked slightly and shrugged. "Oh well, I was blocking our bonds." Krillin nodded; that would explain it… "Anyways, I just told Videl and Erasa that they're pregnant. Don't tell anyone! You're the only one besides us three that knows, and I'll kill you if you spoil it. I just wanted you to know so that you'll be easy on them, and DON'T go pairing up Gohan and Videl, he doesn't know and the baby might end up getting hurt. 'kay?"  
  
Krillin grinned and nodded gleefully, "Yes m'am! I gotcha! And don't worry about suiting up today, you're excused. Why don't you head back over to Erasa, she looks like she could use a bit of emotional support." Chibi grinned gratefully at the older, taller man, and jogged back to the other two, calling Gohan in her mind. Krillin couldn't help grinning- this was fun! He turned back to the puzzled class and continued to teach.  
  
*  
  
Videl wasn't quite sure exactly what Chibi had said, but whatever it was, it apparently got them out of trouble as Chibi came back, flopping down to the ground and squeezing Erasa's hand. Taking a hint from the smaller girl, Videl put an arm comfortingly around the distraught blonde's shoulder. Erasa had begun whimpering now, and Videl wasn't sure what to do for her, so she just squeezed her shoulder lightly, and turned to talk with Chibi.  
  
"So, you're pregnant too!"  
  
Chibi grinned happily. "Yup! I'm sooo excited! Shin, and especially me, have been wanting a kid for what, two hundred years?" Videl raised an eyebrow and Chibi smirked. "I can't wait to tell him, he'll be ecstatic!"  
  
Just then Gohan burst into the room, rushing over to the three by the wall, a curious Sharpener tagging along. Grabbing Videl's shoulders he hugged her before holding her at arms length and glaring at her. "What the hell was that for?! I was worried sick when you didn't show up for class!"  
  
Videl shrugged wryly before looking meaningfully at Sharpener. "Erasa just found out that Sharpener is going to be a daddy."  
  
Sharpener's jaw hit the floor and he looked as if he were about to faint. "Whaa?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Erasa whispered from her position in Chibi's arms. Sharpener got slowly onto his knees and reached his arms towards Erasa. "Oh Kami Erasa…I'm so sorry…it was only that once…" Erasa fell forward into his embrace, sobbing softly into his shirt. "I'm just so scared! But I want to carry it. I don't want an abortion." He smiled shakily. "Of course baby. Um…I was going to wait for a slightly more romantic time, but this seems appropriate…" Pulling a box out of the pocket of his gi he gently loosened Erasa's arms and holding her at arms length. "I love you Erasa-san, will you marry me?"  
  
Erasa fainted.  
  
Chibi and Videl began laughing as Krillin came over to see what was going on. "Gohan! What's going on bro?" Gohan smiled and gestured at Erasa, who was out like a light. "Erasa just announced she pregnant by Sharpener, and he proposed. She fainted from overload."  
  
Krillin grinned and nodded. "Well then, I'll leave you guys to it, thought I'm afraid I can't allow you to skip out on all of my lessons!"  
  
Chibi laughed. "With the exception of Erasa, we know this stuff already Krillin-chan!"  
  
Krillin winked and walked back to the struggling class. Videl smiled as Erasa came to, quickly accepting the ring from Sharpener. Quietly the two excused themselves to the far corner of the room for an anxious heart-to- heart.  
  
Suddenly Chibi piped up, unwilling to stay silent for long. "Hey Gohan, guess what!" Gohan cocked his head to the side, "what?"  
  
"Erasa isn't the only pregnant one." She smiled proudly as Gohan grinned in response.  
  
"Congrats Chibi-chan! Shin-sama will be pleased!" Shi smirked and put her hand over her abdomen, sighing gustily. "Man, I'll have to enjoy wearing tight, midriff exposing shirts while I still can, pretty soon I'll have to be dressing like V-chan here!"  
  
Videl swatted her playfully and Gohan laughed before going out to rejoin the class, leaving the two girls to comment about the fights going on around them.  
  
A/N; There! Another chapter written! I've been a lot nicer to Sharpener and Hercule in this story, they seem almost decent!  
  
T-chan; *nods* Yup, that they do!  
  
-_-;; *sarcastically* Well, back to Absent Author Land for me!  
  
T-chan; *excitedly* Oooh! Can I come too?!  
  
No.  
  
T-chan; *pouts* Why not?  
  
Because it's Absent Author Land, not Absent Muse land. You can head over to Absent Muse Land if you want… but until you're an Author you can't come with me.  
  
T-chan; *pouts* pleeeeeaaase?  
  
No. *departs for Absent Author Land*  
  
T-chan; *pouts for another minute, before giving up and heading off to Absent Muse Land.* 


	11. Party Take 1: aka Chibi's guide to Huggi...

A/N: Okay, I'm back again with another chapter of Getting Together!  Ain't ya proud of me? *grins*

T-chan; *sighs* can't you just write the story?

No.

T-chan; Why not?

Because…I don't feel like it.

T-chan; *whimpers*  don't…feel like it… I hate being your muse, you know that, right...

*grins* Yup!  

T-chan; *sighs in resignation* Whatever…

*light bulb flashes* Oh yeah, I'd better tell you guys here that the system I have been using for thoughts and mind speech was getting on my nerves, so I changed it.  Now it is;

~ thoughts ~

~@ talking through a bond @~

"speaking normally" (duh…)

Hey, before I move on to the story I just wanted to tell you one more thing…  Me and Dragonkitty (she's writing Even Dragons Cry, check it out), decided to write a combined story! It's going to be a story about her character Alix coming to visit Shin again and meeting our Chibi!  Humor and fun pursue us… I hope you read it when it comes out!  (it'll be under my author name and it'll be called 'Worlds Collide' oh, and it might have minor spoilers for the 'kids')

Disclaimer; I own Chibi, Chibi's baby, and Erasa's baby.  But I don't own anything else… not even my own car. (despite the fact that I'm more than old enough to drive… *glowers*)

***Saturday***

"Okay Videl, it's almost time!"  Chibi gave her nervous friend the thumbs up.

"Chibi…what if they don't like me?  I mean, I haven't even gotten to know Gohan's _family_ very well, let alone his _friends_!"

Chibi flapped her hand at Videl and laughed her off.  "You're being paranoid Videl!  They'll love you!  And it's not like you wont know any of the people.  You know Goten and Chichi, you know Krillin, you've met both Bulma and Yamcha before, and the rest of them aren't that bad!"  After a slight pause, Chibi amended that statement.  "Except for Vegeta maybe."  Another pause.  "And I'd avoid Piccolo…and don't let Master Roshi do anything perverted to you.  And don't be alarmed by the fact that some of them are off color.  And watch out for Launch, when she sneezes she changes personalities; literally."  Another slightly longer pause while Chibi thought through the rest of the guest list.  "And try to stay out of the kids' way, when Goten, Trunks, and Marron get together, madness is sure to follow.  And don't worry if Juu gives you something of a cold shoulder, she's an android, so that's just how she is.  And _don't_ stare at Tien's third eye, he doesn't like it.  And please no comments on the fact that several of the guests happen to have tails.  And I'm planning to pick up Goku from the dead for a quick visit, so don't be surprised at the Goten look-alike who has a halo.  Got it?"

Videl blinked, blinked again, then slowly nodded, feeling rather out of it.  "I…think so…"

Chibi grinned.  "Then you'll be just fine!"

*

Bulma was happily bustling through CC directing last minute preparations for the party.  She was almost as excited as the teenagers about tonight; she loved having get togethers for the entire gang!  She smiled slightly at a rather fond memory of the last get together they had; Vegeta had blown up half of CC, and Chichi had nearly killed him with her Frying Pan…

Suddenly jerked out of her memory by the sight of the caterers, she began shrieking orders at the top of her lungs.  Bulma was in her element.  

Glancing down at her watch she sweatdropped; she only had forty five minutes to get ready!  Swearing softly to herself, Bulma snapped out a few more orders before jogging towards her room to finish getting ready, passing Vegeta on her way.

~Hmmm, I wonder when Veggie is going to notice that I'm pregnant again…~

*

Adjusting her outfit slightly, Chibi grinned at her reflection.  Because she was going to be hanging out with people who knew what she was, and were used to the odd being normal, she had decided to dress in her 'normal' clothes; the ones she dressed in on Shin's planet.  Gauzy silver/blue satin-like pants billowed out loosely, looking a lot like a floor length skirt, but allowing much more freedom of movement as well as comfort.  A long sleeve shirt of the same color clung tightly to her upper body, leaving her midriff bare except for a long silver fringe that just touched the top of her pants.

When Videl had seen the outfit, hearts had formed in her eyes, and she had pleaded with Chibi to let her have a similar outfit.  Chibi had, of course, broken in quickly, and had conjured up a similar outfit in Videl's size.  The only difference between the two outfits was the coloring.  While Chibi's was a cool silver and blue, Videl's was a deep burgundy with a golden shimmer and fringe.

Soon they were ready… except for one more little thing…

"Hey Chibi,"

"Yeah"

"Do I get to meet your 'mate' tonight?"

Chibi smirked mischievously.  "I certainly hope so… I fully intend to kidnap him if that's what it takes to get him to come."

Videl returned her smirk and sat down on the desk chair while Chibi settled comfortably onto the bed, sorting through her various mental bonds for the strongest one; Shin.

*

Kaioshin glanced at the other kais around him.  Damn but this was boring… He nodded politely in greeting and listened with half an ear to King Kai's rambling.  He would do anything for a nice refreshing talk with his mate right now…

As if hearing his thoughts, a voice not his own chirped happily in his mind.  ~@ Hiya Shin-chan! @~

He allowed a tiny smile of amusement to cross his face.  ~@ What do you need darling? @~

Instead of answering him directly, Chibi skirted the issue.  As usual.  ~@ Are ya busy right now? @~

~@ Hmmm… technically yes, I'm in the middle of another meeting.  In _reality_- no.  I'll be dying of boredom soon and you're going to be deprived of a mate. @~

He could sense her laughter at the other end, and allowed his smirk to widen slightly.

~@ Well we can't have that, now _can_ we? @~

~@ Of course not @~  he purred softly, trusting that she would hear.

"Umm…Kaioshin-sama?  Sir?"  King Kai sweatdropped nervously at the smirking _purring_ Supreme Kai.  Gulping slightly when he didn't respond, King Kai backed away slowly before turning and diving deep into the crowd.  He didn't want Kaioshin to snap out of it suddenly and realize that he'd been _purring_ to another god… that wouldn't be a pretty sight…

Shin of course didn't notice.  He was much too wrapped up in trying to seduce his wife through their bond into giving him an excuse to leave.

~@ *snicker* Hey Shin, can you come to a party with me?  Pweeeeeeeease?! @~

Shin nearly sobbed in relief.  ~@ YES!!! THANK YOU IIRYN, I LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! @~

It was in a slightly dazed mind-voice that Chibi answered.  ~@ Wow… such enthusiasm… and I thought you already _did_ love me forever! @~

All he could do was grin foolishly, earning strange and disapproving glances from his peers.  Bowing ever so slightly, he excused himself from their presence.

"Duty Calls!"

*

Videl looked curiously at Chibi as first she grinned, then laughed, then flinched and looked dazed, before returning to grinning.  Her eyes slid back into focus, and she clapped her hands gleefully like a small child.

"He's coming!"  Videl grinned too, she'd been worried that she wouldn't get to meet him!  A stray thought wandered into her mind.  ~If he's the Supreme Kai… do I have to be extra formal with him?~  

Chibi heard and came to her rescue.  ~@ Don't worry about formality; Earth and the Z gang are one of his escapes from the rigid formalities that the gods have to have for each other.  Greet him respectfully, it'll please him, but after that just treat him as normally as you can.  Got it? @~  

Videl nodded and fidgeted, not sure if it would be _possible_ to act normal when she knew that the mysterious man was the Supreme Kai… Oh well, she'd try.  For both Gohan and Chibi, she would try.

Suddenly Chibi's eyes fell on something behind Videl, and her grin spread.  Launching herself off the bed, her form blurred and disappeared, only to reappear near the door, snuggled tightly in the arms of her lover.  Videl turned and couldn't help staring in shock.  

~@ Lord above Chibi, you didn't tell me he was _purple_!!! @~ 

~@ Well you didn't ask!  And so what if the Lord Above is lavender?  Admit it-- he's _HOT_!!! @~  

Videl smirked speculatively, surreptitiously eying Shin over.  ~@ Well… he isn't bad… for a short purple guy with a mohawk… @~  She bit her lip as she felt the surge of aggression in Chibi and her eyes suddenly met Shin's.  For a split second her heart stopped beating, then began going again at double time.  ~@ Kami Chibi!  I've changed my mind-- he's beyond hot… he's _gorgeous_!  Those eyes… @~  She trailed off dreamily as Chibi began giggling and Shin smiled faintly and bowed slightly.  Remembering herself, Videl gave a full formal bow and tried to ignore Chibi's snickering and the 'I told you sos' ringing in her mind.  

"I'm pleased to meet you Kaioshin-sama."  His smile spread as he shook his head.  "Please, just Shin.  And I'm quite pleased to meet you as well Videl-san.  I've heard a lot about you."  

Videl blushed slightly, charmed.  "I hope it wasn't _all_ bad."  

Shin chuckled, he liked this girl already!  "Shall we head down to join the others?  I can feel their ki already gathered."  

Chibi nodded and attached herself firmly to Shin's arm, leading both him and Videl towards the party.

*

Gohan fidgeted.  Something, he didn't know what, was going on between Chibi and Videl.  They were conspiring about _something_, and he was almost positive that whatever it was wasn't going to be in his own best intrest… If only he knew what it was though!

Suddenly all the attention was drawn to the doorway, where Videl, Chibi and Shin were.  He smirked widely when he saw what Videl was wearing, it was certainly much different from what she usually wore!  

~@ Chibi, are you corrupting my fiancée? @~ 

He saw Chibi smirk back, replying cheerfully by way of the bond.  ~@ Of course!  What else do you think I would do given the chance to ruin your future happiness? @~ 

Shaking his head in amusement he made his way over to the group.  He bowed in respect to Shin before turning to embrace his love.  The room broke into spontaneous applause when he leaned down and kissed her gently, with Chichi in the background yelling things about wanting grandchildren soon.  They both laughed and blushed, breaking apart but tenderly keeping hold of their counterpart's hand.  

~@ You look absolutely stunning Videl! @~ 

~@ Don't I just? @~ She smirked, elbowing him playfully.  Seeing that they were getting prepared to be immersed in each other's thoughts, Chibi skipped off to greet her friends, dragging her poor mate behind her.  Videl couldn't help but stare as the Supreme Kai was unceremoniously pulled along by the hand, often having to jog to keep up with the enthusiastic Chibi.  

*

Chibi scanned the group predatorily, watching as they resumed the conversations they had been carrying on before the slight disturbance.  Vegeta was leaning against the wall glaring out at the other warriors.  Bulma, Chichi, Juu, and Launch were caught up in a lively conversation about weddings, and had bridal catalogues littering the coffee table in front of them.  Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha were standing just behind the couch talking about fighting techniques, while Pu'ar and Oolong argued between themselves about certain of the finer points of shape shifting.  

Suddenly her eyes fell on Dende and Piccolo who were standing against the wall opposite of Vegeta.  She paused and regarded the unsuspecting duo, smirking evilly.  Shin saw where she was looking and it didn't take a genius to know that she was planning some sort of mischief.  Gods forbid that they ever had kids… as much as he wanted them, he wasn't sure if he'd like the way they'd turn out; after all, they _would_ be mostly raised by their mother…  Sighing in mock exasperation, he detached Chibi from his arm.  "Better leave me out of this one- you may need a rescue soon!"  She pouted, but allowed herself to be detached.  Like a stalking cat, she glanced from side to side before slowly beginning her approach towards the Nameks.  Moving faster then the eye could follow, she disappeared, reappearing and flinging her arms around Piccolo's neck.  For a split second the startled Namek's composure wavered, and he looked rather pleased to see her; but it took super improved senses and empathy to catch it.  He scowled and growled in agitation.  "Get.  Off.  Of.  Me.  Now."  She giggled and kissed his cheek, causing him to snarl again.  

Laughing, she dropped down to greet the younger Namek.  

*

"Iiryn-sama…" Dende was looking decidedly uncomfortable.  Unlike the others, he had only met Chibi under formal circumstances, where she had been Iirynaliia-sama, the mate of the Supreme Kai.  It was a struggle to bring himself to call her even a slightly shorter version of her name, and he was looking downwards bashfully.  Here he was, only newly made a god, and no where near high enough in the ranks that he could consort with the likes of these two… And yet, now, faced with the same person that he vaguely knew as Iiryn-sama, he could tell she was different.  No, this was a rather hyperactive girl that his friends all knew informally as Chibi.  Even though he consciously accepted that, he couldn't bring himself to be familiar with the Supreme Kai's mate.  To his rather shocked surprise, Chibi giggled and shook her head firmly.

"Nope.  Absolutely not.  No one is allowed to call me Iiryn, and most especially sama, at CC.  Around here I'm Chibi-chan!  As your penance you have to give me a hug."  Dende stared at her in mortification.  Him?  Hug _her_? No way!

Everybody else had stopped their conversations, and were watching the scene with interest.  Even Piccolo seemed faintly interested.  

Dende was blushing heavily and refused to meet the enthusiastic eyes of Chibi.  Slowly he raised his arms and hugged her lightly, barely touching her and pulling away quickly.  Chibi crossed her arms and did her best to look disapproving, despite the smirk and impish glint in her eye. 'Tsking' noisily she shook her head. 

"If that's the best you can do, you get an F.  Even _Vegeta_ gave me a more enthusiastic greeting!"  

Everybody whirled around to stare at the prince, who was muttering dire death threats at the tiny woman.  Dende's blush grew deeper, and the group returned their attention back to Dende and Chibi.  

"Now, we're going to keep doing this until you get it right, even if it takes all night!"  

At this, even Piccolo cracked a smile.  Chibi raised an eyebrow at Dende, who was still avoiding her gaze.  Slowly, painfully, Dende again raised his arms.  This hug was almost exactly like the first, but this time he actually allowed himself to touch her.  Tsking again, Chibi shook her head.  

"No, no, no!  You're going about it all wrong!  Let me show you."  

Chibi wrapped her arms around the young god and squeezed.  Dende gasped as the air was driven from his body by the pressure of Chibi's arms.  By this time, most of the groups was in stitches, and even the most conservative (namely Piccolo and Vegeta) were grinning.  Chibi let go and grinned enticingly at Dende.  

"Your turn!"  

Dende took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut and brought his arms around the girl's shoulders, squeezing ever so lightly.  Chibi giggled in glee and hugged him back.  

"Oooo… you gods are sooo huggable and lovable!"  

Shin snorted slightly as she continued, blissfully ignoring the gales of laughter coming from her audience.  

"Now, your homework is to practice everyday, and the next time you see me, I'm going to give you a test to see if you've done your homework.  Is that clear?"  

Dende was blushing furiously, he whispered softly in reply to the hyper teen.  "Yes Iiryn-sama" 

Chibi heard and mock glared at him.  "And what did I tell you about calling me that?  I'm Chibi-chan!  And now you have to hug me again."  

Dende was brighter than a Christmas tree by this time, and it was very reluctantly that he hugged her once again. 

Chibi giggled at him, winking playfully.  "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"  

Dende shook his head forcefully; anything to make her leave him alone!  Backing up against the wall, he gulped when she smirked at him before turning her back.  He sighed thankfully, and grabbed a glass of water from the nearby table, gulping it down in a vain attempt to cool his burning face.

*

Chibi walked back over to Shin, circling him before draping herself onto him.  "Hey Luv"

Shin smiled and patted her head cheerfully, more than used to this kind of behavior.  "Hello again little one, returned to me so soon?"  With that they began a spirited banter session while the others looked on in amusement before turning back to their own conversations.

*

A/N: And there it is, the first portion of the party!  And I'm so proud of myself, I already have names for the kids!  Wait until the next chapter, that's gunna be a blast!  It might or might not be the rest of the party, depending on how much I get typed up before the 25th, I'll just post what I have, 'cause then I'll be going on a three week vacation! 9with no computer, I swear I'm going into withdrawal at the mere thought!

*grabs Lyzzy and pulls her out of the crowds of readers* YEAH! Someone wanted to join my campaign against brothers!!! *hands Lyzzy a pair of chopsticks* There ya go!  *pulls Lyzzy and T-chan into a huddle* Okay guys, here's the plan…


	12. Party Take 2:

A/N: Okies, Isa back! And I recently posted the first chapter of Worlds Collide, it would make me very happy if you went and read that. 

T-chan; *grins* Can we have more Dende Torture in this fic? 

*smirks* Oh, there most likely will be some more torture for various characters. maybe not more for Dende. but who knows? 

T-chan; *smirks* Goody! This story is getting fun! 

*raises an eyebrow* You mean it hasn't been fun in the past? 

T-chan; *gulps slightly* Of.of course it's always been fun! Heh heh, what made you think otherwise?  
  
Disclaimer; *laughs like an Insane Disney Female Masterminded Super Villain* I OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! 

T-chan; o.o' meep. *runs away as fast as her little feet can carry her*  
  
***

Chibi walked back over to Shin, circling a couple times before draping herself across him. Shin patted her head like one pats the head of one's favorite dog. "You know dear, when normal people are unfaithful to their husbands, they do so discreetly. Not blatantly out in the open where everyone can see." 

Chibi smirked widely and shrugged. "I'm not a normal person, now am I?" 

"You could say that again!" 

"Yup.wait a minute- were you being sarcastic?" 

"Nnnooooo, ya think?" 

Chibi growled lightly and the two quickly became engrossed in their spirited banter session while the rest of the others watched in amusement for a moment, then turned back to their own conversations. 

~@ Hey Gohan! @~ 

~@ Yeah Videl? @~ 

~@ Have they always been like this? @~ 

Gohan smirked slightly in response. ~@ Ooooh yeah. Actually, Shin's extremely serious most of the time. And I do mean _scarily_ stiff. Yet, if put him in the same vicinity as our Chibi he'll be more playful than Goten on a sugar high! @~ 

Videl looked absolutely horrified, forgetting who some of the guests were. "Kami! I never want to see Goten on a sugar high!!!" 

Dende's ears pricked up at the invocation of his title, and he began sniggering. Chibi, curious, immediately dredged into Gohan to find out what was so funny. She too began giggling, which spread to Shin, who heard through his bond with Chibi. Vegeta, having sharp ears, and being very close heard as well, and smirked ever so slightly, and of course Bulma found out immediately from him. She spread it to the rest of the humans who joined in the chuckling. 

Videl turned a bright scarlet red from embarrassment, and was more than slightly ticked off at the whole lot of them. Gathering her breath, she prepared to scream. "_Son Gohan, if you and you're friends don't stop laughing this INSTANT, I'm going to leave you for Sharpener!!!_" 

Gohan, more afraid of her bursting his eardrums than of the possibility of her leaving, swallowed the last of his chuckles. "If you so command, milady." 

Chichi, very concerned about making sure the two stayed together, began laying about her with her frying pan, making sure that everyone she could reach would stop laughing. Videl watched her, slightly envious of the older woman's apparent domination of the whole lot of them. Chichi, seeing the younger girl's admiring look, smirked and whispered something in her future daughter-in- law's ear. Videl's face gained a very similar smirk, and she nodded, turning to Gohan with a rather sickly sweet smile on her face. 

"Oh Gohan- dear." 

Gohan gulped slightly and looked down at his .beloved. mate. "Um, yes Videl?" 

She smirked, evil radiating out of her so strongly that Vegeta's face took on a minute green tinge of envy. "Let's open gifts, shall we Gohan dear?" 

Gohan began sweating; being called 'dear' by Videl was rather nerve wracking - especially accompanied by that smirk; which would've looked more appropriate on Vegeta or Piccolo's face. "Uh.okay?" 

Videl smiled superiorly and swept past him, leaving an anxious Gohan to trot in her wake. Bulma grinned as she handed Videl her first gift: she had a bit of an idea what was going to happen. Videl quirked an eyebrow at Bulma when the Brief's gift turned out to be... a capsule! 

Bulma grinned. "It's a capsule house! Already furnished of course." 

Gohan and Videl thanked her, and Krillin handed Gohan the gift from his family. Gohan grinned at the set of matching gis for him and Videl. Videl exclaimed over them happily, and burst out laughing when she discovered a 3rd, child sized gi. Krillin winked at her and she bit her lip to keep from giving anything away as Gohan peered over at the small gi. 

"Gee Krillin, I'm not sure if Videl and I are ready to have children any time soon…" Gohan trailed off in bewilderment as Chibi, Videl, and Krillin all burst into insane laughter. ~Okay, now I know that something fishy is going on.~ 

Videl regained control of herself, regaining her evil smirk as well. "Never mind.  Thanks Krillin, Juuhachi, it was really sweet of you." 

They got a rain check from Yamcha – he said that there was something extra special that he wanted to get them, but they were going to have to wait for a while and that he couldn't tell them anything more than that. It was Chichi who stepped up to her daughter-in-law to be next, and, smirking evilly, handing her an oddly shaped package. 

Gohan immediately broke into a nervous sweat; he recognized that shape! ~Oh Kami. Not a Frying Pan!~ Gohan watched in mounting horror as Videl gleefully unwrapped the gift and lovingly cradled her brand new Titanium Reinforced Frying Pan of Doom. 

Gohan sweatdropped and cleared his throat lightly. "Gee mom, _thanks_." He looked at his mother with a slightly hurt expression. "I thought you wanted grandkids!" 

Everyone sweatdropped, but Videl spoke up suddenly. "Don't take that tone with your mother *whap* and anyways; even if I managed to kill you with this thing, which is quite unlikely due to the thickness of your skull, Chichi would have at least one grandkid!" 

There was complete, and utter silence. 

*

Lexi: Hmm... Should I be really mean and stop there? 

T-chan; *desperately hanging onto every word of the story* NO!!! Keep going! 

Please! 

Lexi: *debates for a minute* fine. 

*

Finally Gohan gathered his wits enough to stutter, "did.did you.mean that.the way I _think _you meant it?!" 

Videl nodded absent mindedly as she continued to fondle her new 'baby'; her frying pan. Ignoring the bursts of talking that followed, Videl continued down a random train of thought. ~My baby pan. Hey, that has a nice ring to it! My baby pan. Pan! That's what I can name my kid; Pan!!!~ 

*

 T-chan; I've always s wondered why they named her Pan. 

Lexi: *whacks her* No comments from the peanut gallery! 

* 

At Videl's nod, all hell broke loose. Chibi began crowing happily about babies as Shin tried hard not to smile at her antics. Chichi had huge hearts in her eyes and was chattering excitedly to anyone and everyone who would listen about grandchildren, as Juu, Launch, and Bulma looked slightly jealous. Piccolo nodded silently to the teen before falling deep into meditation, while Dende merely looked around him; slightly bewildered by all the fuss. Krillin was boasting to Yamcha about how he'd 'known all along', and Vegeta simply glowered at the ruckus. 

Gohan, on the other hand, was feeling a bit faint and latched onto Tien for support. 

"Pan" Videl mused softly to herself, then repeated herself louder for the benefit of the others. "Pan; we'll name the child Pan!" 

Gohan sweatdropped; where had that name come from? He suddenly realized that he most likely already knew from the way Videl was still fingering her frying pan. She suddenly raised her eyes to meet his astonished stare, challenging him to question her choice of names. He sweatdropped again before nodding quickly, he did _not _want to get hit by that frying pan again. 

"Um.yeah, sure dear, we'll name it Pan." He was turning around to face the other males when something hard and heavy cracked against the back of his skull. 

"OUR BABY ISN'T AN IT!!!" Videl screeched as the frying pan descended against his head, now being clutched by a kneeling Gohan. "OUR BABY IS A GIRL!!! HEAR ME?! A GIRL!!!" The pan descended a third and fourth time before Videl decided that Gohan had indeed gotten the picture. Gohan moaned from his place sprawled on the floor, clutching his head in pain. 

Chibi snickered and grinned, the mood swings had started already! "Nice job Videl! Way to show him who's boss!" 

Videl turned to the cheering girl and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, maybe you should take your own advice and get yourself a frying pan!" 

Shin stared at Videl, horrified, then at the grinning Chibi. 

"Gee Videl; I'm not sure that I could bring myself to put my Shin out of 'working order'!" 

The women all nodded, speculative gleams in their eyes, while the men glared at Shin in envy. Shin was much too relieved to notice though, and merely shot grateful thoughts at Chibi, who smirked evilly. "But then again, maybe I _could _survive for a night or two - especially with this year long abstinence as training." 

Shin nearly fainted and Chichi grinned vindictively. "Trust me dear, if his head is anywhere near as think as my boys', he wont be down for more than half an hour!" 

Chibi grinned at Videl. "Say V-chan, may I borrow your Frying Pan for a minute?" 

Shin turned a rather pale shade of purple and began backing away from his madly grinning mate. "Please dear.. I don't think that's a v-very good idea." 

Chibi's smirk simply grew in response, and she began stalking her stuttering mate, brandishing her borrowed frying pan like an expert. The other women began to cheer Chibi on as the men stood silent, looking at the Supreme Kai with something akin to sympathy written all over their faces. Chibi leapt at Shin and swung the pan down with force towards her beloved mate's head. Shin yelped and jumped out of the way, sweating nervously as he saw the huge dent in the floor where he had been standing mere seconds before. 

"Come on hunny! Don't you.ack!" He yelped as he was forced to duck the swinging pan again. 

Chibi frowned slightly. "Stay still!" she cried, swinging again. 

Shin phased away, desperately trying to think of some way to halt her attacks. "But don't you want.want to get.an earth wedding? If you.kill me now.you'll never.get the chance!" Shin had reduced himself to begging through his frantic dodging as Bulma frowned at the growing number of cracks her floor was receiving. 

Chibi sighed, lowering her 'pan-arm' and cocking her head towards Shin. "Fine, I'll let you live on two conditions." Shin nodded frantically, as Chibi made a show of thinking about what she wanted to make him do. "One: You HAVE to go through with the marriage within this week, and Two:" She paused dramatically as Shin nodded a frantic yes to the first condition. "Two: you have to 'spend' at least one night a week with me for the duration of my exile." Shin nodded again, relief evident on his face, while the rest of the male population glared at him enviously. Chibi smiled innocently and returned the Frying Pan to Videl, who began stroking it lovingly again, checking for damage. 

"Okies then, now for Shin and my gift to you!" Videl looked up in interest, and Gohan managed to pick himself off the floor to stand beside his fiancée, glancing at her warily from time to time. Chibi grinned and brought her fingers to her forehead. "Explain while I'm gone Shin-chan!" With that, she disappeared. 

Videl blinked at the spot she had occupied a second ago, then decided that she didn't want to know. Shin smiled benevolently at the young couple. "Well, at first Chibi wanted to get you something big and extravagant, but then she decided that you would enjoy this a bit more, though I wouldn't be surprised if she got you something extravagant anyways." 

Gohan and Videl were getting very curious by now, but Shin merely smirked and crossed his arms, looking quite pleased with himself. "She should be back soon enough, though you might want to open some of the other gifts while you're waiting." 

Glancing at the god every once in awhile, they proceeded to do as he recommended. 

* 

Chibi zapped into the middle of a large fighter barrack, full of the warriors from the northern quadrant who had been allowed to keep their bodies to continue their training. She glanced around, trying to figure out where King Kai was so that she could ask for Goku, but then she remembered the Gathering. 

~Damnit, this might take longer than I anticipated!~ Shrugging slightly and using a bit of logical deduction, she trotted off to find the cafeteria. Looking around to see if Goku was there, her eye caught on a tall, hulking red haired man with one eye and twin snake tails. Walking over to him she floated up to face level, coughing lightly so that he would notice her. 

Seeing her he leered slightly. "Hello there pretty miss, you looking for a good time?" He grinned lecherously, exposing his crooked teeth and bad breath. 

Chibi wrinkled her nose in disgust, pulled back her arm and punched him, causing him to fly backwards and skid along the top of several tables, making everybody's lunches go flying. There were some startled yells and half the people glared at the man, while the rest all glared at her. She calmly made a show of dusting off her hands and crossing her arms. 

She sniffed arrogantly, the tone of her voice implying that the table of fighters wasn't worthy enough to lick the dirt off her boots. "Now that I have your attention, someone direct me to the location of Son Goku." 

One of the other fighters there, a lithe lizard woman, stood in her seat, glowering angrily at Chibi. "Who the hell are you and what do you have to say for yourself?! You can't just waltz in here, attack one of our fighters for no reason, then expect us to betray a fellow warrior!!" 

Chibi fought the urge to laugh in the woman's face, imagining the look on her face when Chibi got around to telling her who she really was. As she was opening her mouth to give a scathing reply, there was a commotion by the kitchen door. Ignoring the table of angry fighters, Chibi looked over and floated higher to see over the heads of the crowd. 

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SON GOKU!!!" screamed a rather angry voice from the kitchen. A fat man in a greasy cook's apron and hat was brandishing a butcher knife and ferociously trying to re-kill an alarmed Goku. 

"But-but Cookie! I didn't do anything!!" Protested the confused Saiya- jin. 

"To Hell Goku!!! You've cleaned out the pantries again!!! Damn you and your stomach!!!" Chibi began giggling, earning strange looks from the warriors around her. Pulling herself as tall as she could, she pulled off her ki shield, causing her ki to take a tremendous leap and drawing the eyes of everyone in the room- other than Goku who was trying to crawl into the crowd. After all, she had just gone from being the lowest ki in the room, to being the second highest after Goku. The warriors behind her immediately began edging around, rather worried that they had been trying to push her around only a moment ago. She advanced through the air to land behind Goku, completely ignoring the stares of the others. She coughed lightly, causing him to turn around. 

When he saw her his entire face lit up and he laughed, throwing his arms around her and squeezing. "CHIBI-CHAN!!!" 

She laughed too, pulling away and grinning. "Hey Goku-chan, how are you?"

"I'm doing really good!" 

"Are they keeping you well fed?" She smirked lightly and glanced at the cook before turning back to Goku. 

Goku grimaced, then shook his head despondently. "Not really.  They don't seem to understand Saiya-jin metabolism, and they refuse to give me more than three normal servings per meal!!!" 

The way he said this made it sound like the worst form of torture that anyone could devise, making Chibi snicker. "Well then, we'll just have to fix that wont we!" 

Goku nodded eagerly, and Chibi turned to face the cook, planting her feet on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and mock glared up at the much taller man. "Why are you not feeding this worthy fighter his full due?" 

The cook scowled down at her, unable to sense her ki. "He ain't natural! He eats 50 course meals, then complains I'm starvin' him!" 

Chibi sweatdropped, but decided that she owed it to the younger fighter to make the request anyways. Floating up to eye level she spoke in an imperious tone that she rarely had cause to use on anyone save Vegeta. "I am Iirynaliia Avhmaelyn, the mate of Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai.  On behalf of my husband, I order you to feed this man as befits one of the greatest warriors in this universe." 

Everybody in the room sweatdropped, and the people back at that first table burst into a nervous sweat that they had dared to even _think_ of glaring at such a powerful woman. 

Goku grinned happily, face glowing with pleasure. "Thanks Chibi-chan!" he cried before continuing, showing her a rare insightful thought. "But as much as I appreciate that, I highly doubt that it was why you're here." 

She smiled slightly before replying. "Well, your son is engaged and Shin and I want to give him a wedding gift he'll truly appreciate; you back for a week or so!" 

Goku's entire face lit up and he grabbed her from the air whirling her around and dancing happily with her. "I get to eat Chichi's food again!!! And I get to see my little boy all grown up and getting married!!!" He stopped suddenly and frowned at the rather dizzy woman in his suffocating embrace. "I have a really serious question about my future daughter in law, though." 

Chibi raised an eyebrow, struggling to breath. 

"Can she cook?" 

Even suffocating, Chibi somehow managed to face vault. "Gee Goku, I don't know." 

Goku glared at her slightly. "You don't know something that important?!" 

Chibi was unable to respond to her shocked friend, due to the fact that her face was making an honest attempt to match her hair color. 

Fortunately for the continuation of her immortality, a small fighter came to her rescue. "For shame Goku! You're suffocating her!" The girl-child chided. "I doubt you want _that_ on your record." 

Goku blinked once before dropping Chibi and flashing the two classic Son Gestures: the Grin and the Head Rub. "Whoopsies! Sorry Chibi, I keep forgetting my own strength!" 

Gasping for air on the floor she was unable to answer, allowing the other girl to continue talking. "Alrighty people, I know you're all curious about Lady Iirynaliia, but go back to you own business now. The Lady requires some privacy." At that, everyone but the three hurried off to find other places to be. 

The Girl grinned mischievously and dropped to one knee beside Chibi, gently touching her shoulder, then raised an eyebrow at Goku. "Well Goku, are you going to tell me how you know Lady Iiryn?" 

Goku shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure Xan – if you tell me who this 'Lady Iiryn' is." 

Xan sweatdropped and stared at him in disbelief. "You - have _got_ to be joking." 

He shrugged and she smacked herself on the forehead, rolling her eyes upwards. "Well, considering it's _you_ we're talking about, I shouldn't be surprised. This here that you greeted so enthusiastically is Lady Iiryn." 

Goku blinked in shocked confusion. "Chibi 's a Lady?! Gee - surprises never cease! Actually, I first met her once as a kid; she was visiting my martial arts master of the time. Then when my kid died she and he became best friends. Now she helps me keep in touch with my family by delivering messages and such!" He grinned proudly as he continued. "Last time she brought a big groups photo of all my friends and family!" 

Xan stared at him incredulously. "The mate of the Supreme Kai, and _that's_ how she uses her power?!" 

Goku grinned and shrugged slightly, and they both turned their attention back to Chibi, who was her normal pallor again and was just now settling back on her heels. She glanced first at the sheepish Goku, then turned to take in the tiny girl beside her. She was small, about Chibi's height, nearly as pale, with cropped emerald green hair and large green eyes. With a startled gasp of recognition, Chibi threw her arms around Xan and laughed exultantly. 

"Xan-chan!!! Long time no see sis!" 

Xan grinned in reply. "Considering I've been dead for over 200 years, I'm not surprised. I tried to get a hold of you to tell you that, unlike the others, I retained my body - but King Kai has been too busy for me." 

Chibi glared and pretended to look shocked. "Too busy for _my_ sister for _200 years_!!! I'm going to have to teach him some etiquette!" 

Xan laughed lightly and tweaked her elder sister's nose. "You do that; just make sure you wait until I have a front row seat!" 

Chibi laughed with her, enjoying the company of her favorite sister and best friend. 

"But in the mean time Iiryn, I gather that you have somewhere to be." 

Chibi slapped her forehead and grabbed a bemused Goku by the arm. "Bye Xan- chan! I'll see you within a few days!" 

Xan waved, grinning, and watched as the other two disappeared before making her way towards the arena, thankful that none of the other warriors had witnessed the scene: she didn't particularly want to become 'popular' if they found out that she was the favored sister of Iirynaliia Avhmaelyn, Mate of the Supreme Kai.  
  


***

  
A/N: Heyla, I just got back from a long, hot, strenuous vacation two days ago, so be very happy that I got this out already. See, I was gone for about three weeks, and I left before FF was working properly again so this was the soonest that I could post. 

T-chan: *nurses broken elbow* I'm not very happy with you. 

*rolls eyes* Here we go again. 

T-chan: *obliviously continues rant* Because you were gone so long, that bastard mate of yours broke my elbow, and tormented me 24-7!!! 

Vegeta: *growling* I am NOT a bastard!!! And it was _you _tormenting _me_! 

T-chan: *affronted* WAS NOT!!! 

*holds head in hand while argument brews around her* -_-;;


	13. Party Take 3: Gifts from the Gods or som...

A/N:  *gasp* Lexi actually got around to writing another chapter!!!  O.o` shall wonders never cease?

T-chan: *rolls eyes* Knowing you… I don't think we should answer that.

Lexi: I resent that.

T-chan: *raises an eyebrow* isn't that the point?

Lexi: No.  *turns to her faithful readers* I'm _really sorry that this took so long in coming out; not only did I have serious writer's block, I was also busy with my other stories, school just started, __and I had to start looking at some different college options… _

T-chan: *snickers* why do I _not feel sorry for you?_

Lexi: 'cause you're an insensitive jerk?

T-chan: …I wont _deny that…_

Disclaimer:  *sighs* I own many things, yet nothing at all.  For example- I own Iiryn.  I also own her _name.  I own her child.  I own __Erasa's child.  I own Jack Squat, too.  _

Now we'll have a little pop quiz: 

According to this list, does Lexi-sama own DB/Z/GT?  Simple yes or no answer…  If you can't answer this question, you don't deserve the title of Dragon Ball/Z/GT Fanatic.

Oh yeah!  What did you guys think of Xan?  (I couldn't resist sticking one of my nicknames on a character… ^^) She wont play a big role at all, she'll just be there at the wedding, not to mention someone to thrust the babysitting duties on… ^^;

*

Videl grinned as she and Gohan began opening their gifts.  Piccolo had collected all 7 Dragon Balls for them, while Dende promised perfect weather on their wedding day.  Tien and Chautsu offered a capsule car; latest model and _quite the rage at high school.  Launch gave a shy offer of babysitting and generally helping out, which Videl gratefully accepted.  Vegeta made a grunted offer to 'train the brat', which caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow, though he still accepted cautiously.  Gyu Mao gave them a healthy amount of gold to help fund their wedding, which elicited enthusiastic thanks on the parts of the teens, as well as a delighted glomp from his daughter.  Oolong and Pu'ar had teemed up to buy two tickets for a nice week long cruise as part of their honeymoon, much to the delight of Videl- though Gohan couldn't __quite grasp the concept…  _

Finally there was a brief lull in the flow of gifts and thanks, as all eyes were drawn once again to Shin, who merely smirked mischievously.  

A sudden commotion at the door caused everyone to spin around, all hoping that it would be Chibi returning with the mysterious gift.  To everyone's intense disappointment, it was only Master Roshi bearing Turtle and carrying a gift, wrapped in yesterday's comics.  

"Hey gang!  Sorry I'm a bit late…" Ignoring the disappointed looks from everyone else, he waddled up to Videl, smirking 'sexily'.  "Hello there pretty miss… These Saiya-jins sure know how to pick 'em!"  

Videl glared at him, causing Master Roshi to tremble slightly and begin having second thoughts on his gift…  Oh well, it was too late now, Videl had already retrieved it from his shaking hands, curious as to what the old pervert might have brought.  Upon catching sight of the contents, she turned bright red, whirling on the old martial artist.  

"Why you…" Brandishing her brand new Frying Pan, she dropped the box and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Roshi.  Curious to see what had elicited this reaction, Gohan picked up the package and pulled out the offending gift.  Krillin and Yamcha immediately began catcalling at the sight of the skimpy black lingerie being held aloft.  

Realizing what her mate had done, Videl left off beating Roshi long enough to whirl and whack Gohan's hand, causing him to drop the offending garment, then to whap both Krillin and Yamcha.  The older women watched on in amusement: she was a fast learner!  

"Hi everyone!"

Everyone froze before turning slowly to face the door, not daring to believe their ears.  But there he was, halo and all…

"GOKU!!!"

Suddenly there was a collective rush for the doorway where a grinning Chibi stood proudly beside Goku.  Chichi was the first to launch herself at her beloved mate, quickly followed by Gohan.  No less then .2 seconds later, the trio was joined by Bulma and Krillin.  The others approached at a far more dignified rate, though come they did: even Vegeta.  …Though that was more to challenge the baka then to _greet him… Yes, of course that was it… (^^)_

Standing uncertainly by the pile of discarded gift wrap, Videl watched in silence as the friends of her chosen mate surrounded the newcomer.  Her father-in-law.  No, make that her _dead father-in-law…  Sure she had come to accept the fact that these strange people could raise their friends from the dead, but to see one standing in a physical form while still __dead was rather unnerving…  _

~So this is what Chibi meant when she said she was bringing Goku back for a visit… I should have guessed.~

Chibi watched the reunion with a smirk, then backed away to give them more room.  Walking over to where her mate and friend were standing, she floated up to sling an arm around Videl's shoulder.  

"So V-chan, what else did you get?"  With a grin, Videl launched into an account of her gifts, much to the amusement of Chibi, who merely sat back and listened.

Gohan couldn't believe it: His dad was back!  Sure it was only going to be for a little while, certainly not _permanent, but it was awesome just the same!  He grinned, hugging his dad, pure joy written over his features.  _

~@ Thanks Chibi-chan… This really means a lot to me. @~

~@ No shit Sherlock.  I knew that when I first decided to do it!  Later I'm going to have to tell you about my little stunt…@~  Chibi smirked threw their bond, and heard Gohan chuckle a bit on the other end before she backed away to give him more privacy.  Turning back to Videl, she grinned.

"That reminds me Videl- That Goku stunt was more a gift for Gohan and all the Z fighters… I haven't given _you anything yet."_

Videl blushed slightly.  "Gee Chibi, thanks…"

Chibi gave a cheeky grin, and closed her eyes to concentrate.  A sudden loud pop drew everyone's attention to the beautifully wrapped gift that was now floating in the air in front of Chibi.  Chibi smirked, plucking the package out of the air and winking at Shin. 

"There luv, satisfied?"  Shin nodded, for reasons unknown to any but the pair, and Chibi turned to Videl and held out the package.  

"There ya go Videl- a very special gift for my two best friends from me and Shin!"

Videl grinned and sat down – something told her that she didn't want to drop this package…  Not to mention the fact she'd need two hands to open it… ^^

Tugging off the lid, Videl's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out.  She had _never seen __anything like these before.  Feeling her awe, Gohan separated himself from his dad long enough to go and look over her shoulder.  What he saw there was enough to make even __him kneel down reverently._

Chibi giggled gleefully as the rest of the Z gang gathered around to see.  Still in shock, Videl carefully reached in and drew out the object that had stolen her breath.  It was a sword, beautifully made and perfectly balanced.  The hilt was simple enough – white leather was wrapped tightly around the handle, the grip already fit exactly to Videl's hands.  There was a simple yet elegant design embossed in gold on the leather that also went up onto the blade itself.  This alone was enough to take one's breath, but the blade itself was what really made one's heart stop.  It was made of pure diamond: unbreakable, beautiful, and razor sharp.  The diamond flashed as the lights hit it, refracting into thousands of rainbows.  It was designed to blind and confuse an enemy, yet was imbued with magic to keep it from doing the same to the wielder or friends.  It was so stunningly beautiful, yet far from impractical.

Videl had quite literally stopped breathing, and it took several mental and physical jabs from Chibi to remind her to take another breath.  The blade had a similar effect on Gohan, as well as all those present.  Even the non-fighters appreciated it's undeniable beauty and grace.  

In the back of the group, Vegeta felt his throat tighten with envy, even more so when Gohan made a sudden noise and scooped up a second sword, obviously designed for himself.  This one was very similar, yet altogether different.  Instead of white leather with golden embossing, this sword was wrapped in black leather with silver embossing in the same pattern.  But those weren't the only differences- no, this one was longer and heavier, designed for Gohan's grip and strength.  

More noticeable than any other variance, was the blade.  It too was diamond, but it was translucent black, yet it too captured the light and reflected it into thousands of rainbows.

So caught up in the awe inspiring beauty, yet cunningly deadly weapons, the new couple failed to notice that there was still something left in the box.  

Looking over his son's shoulder, Goku noticed a similarly sparkling item still in the simple cardboard box- not to mention a few not so shiny things, as well.

"Hey guys, there's more!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Videl reached in and carefully pulled out a tiny, child-sized replica of a combination of her and Gohan's swords – clear diamond blade, black wrapped grip, and an intertwining pattern of gold and silver.  A small chuckle escaped Krillin's mouth, and soon the entire group was smiling at the newly engaged couple's blush.

Trying to hide her burning cheeks, Videl reached once more into the box and pulled out three sheaths.  They were a simple design made with leather that matched the color scheme of the given sword.  They were elegant in their simplicity, and Gohan felt his blush grow as he read the simple embossing job on all three… good thing he was the only Z fighter who could read Chibi's language…

Chibi grinned happily at the reactions of her friends, especially Gohan's mock glare at the message she had left for him.  The trio of swords had taken a tremendous amount of effort for her to make, and she was pleased to see that it was well worth it.  

Placing a hand on her own abdomen, she sighed, wondering what it would be like to have a kid of her own…  She had long since decided that she wanted her child to grow up with friends it's own age, and was planning on spending quite a bit of time on Earth with Videl, Gohan, and now Erasa and Sharpener as well.  

Shaking her head slightly, she focused back on the gathering of friends as they continued to marvel at her works of art before Chichi suddenly announced it was time to eat- causing all of them to disappear into the kitchen in favor of food.  

Settling down at the table, thoughts of children still hanging in the back of her mind, it occurred to Chibi to wander where Goten, Trunks, and Marron had gotten off to.  The more she thought about it, the more concerned she became, until she finally left the table in search of them.

~What on _earth could those three be up to?~_

It would take some sort of mischive of Earth shattering proportions to keep two chibi demi Saiya-jins from their food… And where there was mischief, there went Chibi!

A/N: Okay, I realize that was painfully short, but I promise you that I wont be _nearly as long with this next chapter! _

T-chan: *smirks* yeah, I'll make sure… *evil grin*

Lexi: *rolls eyes* suuuuure you will T-chan…

T-chan: *shrugs* you'll see…

Lexi: *rolls eyes again, then turns to the readers* So- what did you think of this chapter (other then that it was sooooo short)?

T-chan: *drools* I want a sword like that…

Lexi: *smirks* really? So do i.  I don't even know where I get some of the ideas I have… but this was one that I've had in my head for a really long time- though not necessarily DBZ, but oh well… ^^ 

One more thing before you scamper off to review – I want to let you know that not only does the next chapter have the chibis in it, I can also promise plenty of random character torture from here on out… and not the usual Gohan, either. ^^ *smirks evilly* Basically an overview of the rest of the (rather long) party is that Chibi teams up with the kids, and they'll play various tricks on various characters – all of which I promise will be original! ^~

Enjoy the rest of your morning/day/night whatever… and review if it pleaseth you! ^^ (for it pleaseth me and goads me into writing^~)


	14. Party Take 4: Operation Pink Namek

A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't been writing lately! My muse abandoned me *pointedly glares at T-chan* and my I kinda threw my laptop across the room when it died on me… *rubs head and chuckles nervously* But it's sorta okay now! I've got a new computer (a really really bad one – a Pentium 2) but it works and I guess that's all that matters. It's also in MY room, and my brothers can no longer steal it whenever they please, which makes me happy. I intend to write more often now, though I still need my files off my laptop (thank god it's still possible, I just need to convince my dad to find the time to pull them ).

T-chan:: *waves* I'm back!

Lexi:: *glares* yeah – after a several month long vacation! 

T-chan:: *blushes* Well… heh heh… Sorry 'bout that.

Lexi:: *rolls eyes* Well, I suppose that you're back now, so I'll wait until AFTER you serve your purpose to punish you… *laughs maliciously*

T-chan:: *backs away slowly*

Disclaimer:: Can I blame my lack of updates on my quest to gain the rights to DBZ? Unfortunately I was unsuccessful, and DBZ is still in the hands of the bakas at funimation. *sigh* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi smiled slightly as she headed up the stairs, homing in on the three kis that she could feel hiding in the upstairs chemical closet.  Why they wanted to hide in there was beyond Chibi, but whatever floated their boats… She supposed that there _was_ more material for good pranks in there, so it was all good.

Grinning from ear to ear, she knocked softly on the door.  "Hey guys." 

She was rewarded with the sounds of frantic scrambling and mumbled words that shouldn't be uttered by people their age (a result of over exposure to Vegeta).  Curious as to what could have elicited this response from the group of pranksters she'd been fostering since they were born, Chibi opened the closet door.

"What are you guys up to in here? Didn't you know it's dinnertime? Besides – you guys didn't come down to see me! I feel soooo unloved!" At the last, Chibi put on a puppy face that would've done Goten proud.

For once, however, they only shrugged and shuffled their feet, moving around to block her view of whatever they were working on.  Chibi frowned slightly at this – since when did they exclude their sensei in the fine arts of torture???

Finally Trunks spoke up in a low voice. "It's nothing Chibi-chan, just working on a surprise for you."

Chibi blinked at that one. "But… if it's a surprise, why are you telling me?

Goten bit his lip before looking at Chibi wide-eyed. "We wanted to prove to you that we're worthy pranksters – the surprise lies in the prank itself, not in whether or not you know it's going to be pulled."

Trunks and Marron both looked at Goten in new respect at the wisdom from the small boy before quickly agreeing – might as well follow the cover story, right?

Chibi smiled proudly at her little prodigy.  "Well if that's the case, I'll leave you three to it! I'm really looking forward to what kind of prank you pull!"

With that, the blue haired demi-goddess headed back downstairs to rejoin the party, anxious to know if she'd missed anything good.

Goten, Trunks, and Marron all heaved identical sighs of relief as Chibi left.

"That was a close one!" Trunks sighed, pulling out their project once again.

"Yeah, sensei almost had us there!" Marron agreed, gathering up the scattered crayons. "Quick thinking Goten-kun!"

Goten blushed at the chibi's praise. "Thanks – but it's true in a way…"

Trunks just shrugged as he cracked his knuckles. "You do realize that this means we also have to pull a prank on top of Chibi's gift, right?"

Goten smirked, gaining a look of respect from his two counterparts. "Well, that wont be too terrible, will it?"

The trio laughed maliciously, and three devious minds set to work in thinking up a simple yet highly effective prank – all the while constructing an engagement present for their sensei with loving hands: Hell, it paid to be able to be able to multi-task!

Gohan looked up from his food as Chibi re-entered the room, smirk emblazoned on her pale face.  For some odd reason he was getting a _really_ bad vibe from her… It was at this point that the eldest demi Saiya-jin finally realized that his younger sibling – and the other chibis – were missing from the gathering. In fact, he hadn't even seen the three _once_ that night.  No screaming, angry adults who had been the victims of little pranks, no injuries for people too slow to get out of the way of the whirling dervish that was three rambunctious Z children, no sounds. Not a single peep.

It was really quite disturbing, actually…

~@ Hey Chibi! @~

~@ What? @~

~@ Where are the kids? @~

~@ …Working. @~

Gohan spluttered slightly, eyes bulging as he thought up the implications of that statement.  Luckily for him he was _not _going to be the target of the prank, but he didn't know that, now did he?

~@ What exactly do you mean by _working_? @~

Chibi laughed at the uncertainty in his voice, and just smirked, refusing to answer anything more.  Gohan sighed, and turned his full attention back to eating, which was more interesting than the chibis anyways, so who was he to complain?

Shin shook his head in amusement s he listened in on Gohan and Chibi's conversation. He exchanged a look with the human girl, Videl, which told him that she too had been privy to the enlightening exchange. He made a mental note to be on his guard for the rest of the evening – hopefully he wasn't going to be a target…

Trunks smirked proudly as his mental plan formulated itself.  It was perfect, absolutely divine.  "Alright guys, I think I have an idea!"  The other two opened their own eyes and looked at him in curiosity, wondering what their older compadre had up his sleeves.

"Okay, this is what I'm thinking we could do: Victim - the Namek. The color? Pink."

Goten blinked a few times, then began to grin as plans began to bubble up in his own mind.  "Added component bubble gum." He stated firmly.

Marron grinned happily, tossing two packets of bubble gum on the ground in the center of the group.  She too had ideas, and voiced them as her turn came. "Use of strings unacceptable – he caught us last time."

Trunks and Goten both winced at remembered pain, and Trunks nodded firmly. "I concur. We'll have to be far enough away that he wont hear us – he has even better hearing than Gohan!"

"Remote control." Goten stated firmly. "All I need is three blue wires, a green one, two reds, and five yellows. I'll need a matchbox, a long piece of a conductive metal, and batteries."

Marron and Trunks didn't even blink at the sudden display of intelligence elicited from the boy.  Most people assumed that Goten was as alike to Goku in brains as he was in appearance, but that wasn't true.  In fact, his brother had taken him under his wing early on, teaching him both martial arts and book learning at the same time.  He was nowhere near as smart as Gohan had been at his age, but he'd had practical experience with his knowledge, thanks to the formation of The Demon Trio From Hell *insert dramatic poses*.

"Oh, and don't forget a big shiny red button!" 

*sweatdrop*

Chibi laughed with the rest of the Z gang as Bulma threatened Vegeta with her Frying Pan.  Bulma and Chichi had decided it would be fun to bring out the karaoke machine, and now everyone was being roped into displaying their – _talent _- up on stage.  Including Vegeta, much to his dismay.

"Hells no Woman! You can't get me up there for immortality, sex, or Kakarott's head on a silver platter!"

This first statement had caused everyone to lay off for a long time – Vegeta would have to be _very_ against something to even _think_ about refusing Goku's head on a silver platter… However, after Roshi had gotten up and sung Mambo #5, Yamcha had sang something about letting the dogs out, and Krillin had sung some pretty romance song for Juu, Bulma was ready to get her Vegeta up and at 'em.

"Veggie-chan, I think you want to go up and sing." Bulma said in a sickly sweet voice, Frying Pan clutched ominously by her side.

Vegeta, of course, refused to take the hint, or the command with any grace. "No woman. The Prince of the Saiya-jins will _not_ lower himself to sing in public!"

Bulma's eye began twitching as her lip curled up.  Her voice lost the sickly sweetness, opting for cold steeliness. 

"Vegeta Briefs, if you don't get your fine ass up there right now, you'll reeeeally regret it."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to match his mate's, and he sneered arrogantly. "Look Onna, I already told you that nothing you can say will get me up there – give it up already!"

Bulma suddenly grinned, adopting the patented Son Puppy Dog look.  "Actually Veggie-head, I have some incriminating evidence of un-princely activities that I doubt you wont the wider public to see."

Vegeta's eyes almost popped out of his skull, to the immense amusement of the rest of the group.  Spluttering and red faced, he finally allowed himself to be pushed up on stage by his ecstatic mate.

"Sing something for me Veggie-head!!!"

Vegeta leveled an evil glare at the blue haired woman, and allowed a vindictive smirk to grace his face.  "Very well. This song is for and about the Onna." With that, he launched into an amazingly good rendition of Green Day's "pulling teeth", making sure to edit certain parts to fit his pride and stressing the chorus of "is she ultra-violent is she disturbed".

It wasn't long into the song that Bulma began seeing red, and after the song was done, all she could do was splutter as Vegeta smirked superiorly – after all, he'd only done what she'd asked!

Howling with laughter, Chichi prodded her own mate on to the stage, making warning eyes at the poor Saiya-jin.  Goku gulped slightly, then grinned: even after being away for so long he knew better than piss off his mate… 

In a soft baritone Goku began to sing a song that he'd been taught in the Other World.  Chichi closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, letting the foreign words roll over her body.  It made her feel both warm and sad at the same time – and damn it was turning her on!

Goku finished the song with a flourish, a smirk towards his 'excited' mate, and a blush for the applause he was getting.  Chichi immediately rushed over to him and jumped into his embrace, asking what it meant through their bond – and glad she did: she didn't think her husband knew that kind of thing! … no wonder it turned her on …

Chibi and Shin had both immediately recognized the song, found it sweet, and kept looking at each other. In fact, most of the couples in the room were now exchanging heated glances, and Chibi decided it was time to break the spell.  Jumping up onto the stage, she grinned down at Shin, who waited with baited breath. So far the songs had matched people's personalities (with the exception maybe of Goku's, but then again…) – he wasn't quite sure he _wanted_ to know what his mate was going to do up there… alone… with a microphone… o.o`

Bulma broke off her jealous long enough to switch some settings and change the lightening at Chibi's request.  As the lights dimmed and a seductive red spotlight came out, everyone directed their attention back to the stage.

Smirking, Chibi placed her hands on her hips and began to move to the song, dancing and rubbing herself in just such a way… Shin was paying acute attention to the display – he'd known Chibi for a very very long time, he should've expected her to try and excite him in public!

Gohan and Videl both laughed as they watched Chibi dance and sing along with Christina Aguilera's 'Genie in a Bottle': It really fit her, actually…

As the song ended and the lights changed back to normal, everyone clapped and Yamcha and some of the others catcalled as Chibi sashayed over to Shin. "And that, my love, is what you get for abandoning me for so many nights, exiling me to Earth and away from your bed!"

Vegeta snickered in his corner, and privately wished _his_ mate would dance seductively for him… Hearing his thoughts, Bulma began plotting what she could possibly do to him to make him regret his own song…

Before Bulma could grab the stage for herself, a grinning Gohan pulled a befuddled looking Videl up on the stage. Leaning down to whisper something in her ear, her face cleared and she smiled sweetly, nodding the go ahead.  Gohan switched the music and turned to face Videl.  Holding each other's hands, they began to sing together to Shania Twain's "From this Moment On".  Gohan's soft tenor mixed with the sweet soprano of Videl in a "grab-a-tissue-cause-my-heartstring's-being-ripped-out-right-now" way.  It wasn't long before Chichi was sobbing into her husband's shirt, and Chibi was cradled in Shin's arms, beaming at the happy couple.

They were perfect for each other – soul mates.  As the song ended and Gohan claimed a kiss, a dozen flashes went off, capturing the moment on film – and effectively bringing the moonstruck couple back to earth with a crash.

Trunks and Marron watched as Goten busily connected wires, occasionally grabbing things as he called for them. Their plan would work this time, no matter what.  In fact, if it worked correctly, they might even escape punishment!

With a joyful exclamation, Goten held the finished creation aloft, big shiny red button glinting invitingly.

"And now to carry out the master plan!"  

The room filled with very creepy imitations of Vegeta's malicious laughter, in an even scarier combination of three young voices.  Z senshi be afraid – be _very_ afraid.  The Demon Trio From Hell was on the move.

After the stunning performance by the couple of honor, Chichi and Bulma exchanged glances and climbed up to rock to Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!".  Videl and Chibi both joined in the chorus, and the girls had a blast, while the boys watched dubiously, praying they wouldn't be called upon to do the same thing.

Next up was Shin, much to his horror, singing a song in Chibi's language.  It was one that she had taught him on their first night together, and he knew it was her favorite song. Having no earthly music to go along with the foreign song, Shin used his godly influence to set the original music wafting through the room.  

Chibi closed her eyes in pleasure, absorbing the beautiful song about the eternal qualities of love.  She bit her lip as a tear trickled down her cheek.  The song reminded her of Xan, of her family, and of the baby growing inside of her.  When Shin finished there was no applause.  Rather, a sobbing Chibi rushed to her lover's arms, and the others gave them the peace they obviously craved.

Goten, Trunks, and Marron snuck quietly out into gathering room just in time to watch Oolong take the stage and sing something along the lines of "she fucking hates me", while getting booed at from various sections of the audience.  

The three exchanged glances and shrugs, then moved to set things up.  Operation: Pink Namek was about to begin! 

After much prodding on the parts of Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and the rest of the Earthling Z gang, Dende still adamantly refused to go up on that stage and make a complete fool of himself in front of the _Supreme Kai_. It was bad enough that Lady Iiryn had taken such a keen interest in him; he really didn't want his reputation going even _further_ down the drain.  

After a few prods from Chibi, Shin made his way over to the little green Namek.

"Dende, correct?"

Dende's eyes grew wide as saucers as he yelped an affirmative, bowing profusely to his superior.  "Yes sir, that's my name Kaioshin-sama!"

Shin smirked, enjoying this immensely. "As my name is Shin – like my mate, I prefer this little escape from formality."

Dende nodded, eyes still wide and temples still beaded with sweat.  "Absolutely Shin-sama, sir."  He still couldn't get over the sight of the Supreme Kai being chased around the room by his petite mate, and he was frightened that the deity might get angry by the fact he'd seen him in such an undignified position…

Shin raised an eyebrow as he skimmed the Namek's thoughts.  "Well little one, I suggest you get your green butt up on stage and sing something before my mate gets upset with me."

The image of a whipped Shin popped into everyone's mind, causing most to burst out laughing while Shin himself winced.  The green-butted god at the center of the joke nodded quickly and hurried unto the stage.  Everyone smirked as they watched the nervous teen-kami look around.

"Uh…well…I…"

Gohan finally took pity on the little guy (or maybe not) and tapped on his head.  Relieved, Dende sent immediate thought tendrils out to his best friend.  Seeing an opportunity, Chibi took over, forcing a certain song to the top of Gohan's head, then force-feeding it to the poor god.

Dende could've died from embarrassment as the song "I Love Piccolo-san" poured out of his mouth of the pale goddess's volition.  Piccolo was more than a little perturbed as well – sure Gohan had sang it for him as a four year old with an awe for the giant, but this was different… In fact, it was wrong on so many levels that it forestalled comment by the author - which is more than a little bit hard to accomplish.

Shin was hard pressed to keep from laughing and hurting the little guy's feelings, but he had to admit – he'd just gained a new respect for the courage of the Earth's Guardian: not many had the balls to sing a song like that…

Blushing profusely, and embarrassed beyond belief, Dende rushed to hide in the corner – terrified of the laughter.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and was about to retreat into meditation before an iridescent face and a fang bedecked smirk thrust itself at him. "No you don't buster! You have to get up there and sing too!"

Piccolo groaned – he'd been dreading this… Sighing he got up without too much protest and approached the stage hesitantly, unsure of whether or not it would bite him.      The Kami part of his mind kept telling him that it would bite him in the ass, and as much as he hated the bastard, he _was_ usually right…. _Usually_, stressed his Nail part.

Clearing his throat he shifted his glance warily from side to side.  He couldn't believe he was going to do this!  With a leveled glare at Chibi, he began by setting the record straight. "Alright little 'princess'" he began sarcastically, "This is for your engagement, and it's the only present you'd better be expecting to receive from me, got it?"  Chibi grinned pertly and waggled her eyebrows, then nodded – she was curious to see, er, hear, what the Namek would sing.

Marron and the boys couldn't believe their luck as Piccolo made his way onto the rigged stage.  During the past few songs, they had set up the simple prank in hopes that Piccolo would be forced up here, and it looked as if things were looking up for them…  

It was a good thing everyone had been too busy laughing at Dende to notice the chibis presence above them, but that was okay – they were away from the set already.  Peering in through a window, the trio listened as Piccolo began to sing.

Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he heard his mentor begin to sing that song from Fiddler on the Roof that they sing at weddings all the time… He felt so… touched! And frankly, he wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing when it came to Piccolo…

Counting down carefully at the end of the song, Trunks pressed the shiny red button that would make all their work evident in a single splash of brilliant neon pink dye.  Without pausing to admire their handiwork – they had video cameras in place for that – they streaked out of there, heading towards Goten's house to grab a dino for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:: *grins* there, just because I was soooooo damnably slow with this, I put in some romance _and_ some fun! ^^  Hope you liked this, and I'll try to update faster now that I have a computer in my room again! ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and it helps my writing.  *sighs* I need all the warm and fuzzy feelings I can get, cause my boyfriend recently broke up with me cause I refused to have sex with him. Oh joy. =_= Just a _bit_ difficult to write a romance story when I'm personally feeling so _used_… *sigh*

p.s. boys are assholes, and I dare you to contradict me.  So far I've met a grand total of four who are decent guys and I really like: Alec, Mark, Matt, and Ben *grins* who knows exactly who he is (thanks for reading this!!!) ^^ Who, by the way, helped me out quite a bit with this chapter – thanks, it reading it, and I loved the idea about them working on… um, yeah – don't want to spoil it all! ^^ LoL Thanks for being a friend! ^^


	15. Party Take 5: A Strange Reunion and he w...

   A/N:: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I had soooo much fun with it, you can't even begin to imagine… ^^ 

   T-chan:: *grins* oh yes we can!

   Vegeta:: *rolls eyes* just get on with the story, onnas.

   T-chan:: *sticks tongue out at him* no way Veggie-head! Not if it torments you to continue stalling!

   Vegeta:: *snorts derisively* it doesn't annoy me, I'm just bored beyond belief. 

   Lexi:: *rolls eyes at the both of them* whatever kiddies, lets go.

   Vegeta:: *growls at being called a kiddie*

   Disclaimer:: Surprise, surprise – I own Chibi, but that's about it. I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the songs that I used last chapter (which, btw, you can email me and I'll send you the lyrics for).  Have fun with my stolen property! ^^

   Oh! And I use a term in here, you'll know it when you see it, that I borrowed from Maria Cline's "super hero name" for Piccolo in Normal Friends From Strange Places *check it out* – the Namekian Manhunter.  I changed it and all, but credit still goes to the esteemed author who had to come up with it so that I'd be able to parody it... ^___~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     There was a moment of deathly quiet as the sound of the pink dye dripping onto the wooden stage filled the entire room.   No one dared to move, too shocked and surprised to actually _do something to help the poor Namek._

     Ah yes – the poor Namek.  Poor old Mr. Piccolo was standing in the middle of the stage with dye dripping from his skin.  And it wasn't just _any_ dye, either – it was Bulma's patented "super-strong-cause-I-can't-afford-to-miss-a-spot-and-look-terrible" dye.  In other words, the dye didn't just splash onto Piccolo's clothes and stop there, no - it soaked on through, dyeing every inch of his skin a sickening neon pink.  If that wasn't bad enough, there was also Goten's "added component" bubble gum thrown into the works - adding colorful lavender spots to the ensemble.  All in all, the once threatening Piccolo now more closely resembled a Barney on steroids than a Demon King.

      And that was certainly one _hell of a reputation killer._

     Goten, Trunks, and Marron laughed exuberantly as they sat around their wholesome meal of dino-tail steaks.  This was by far their best trick ever, even better than making a digital video of Vegeta in a frilly pink dress! That one had been completely handmade with no basis in truth, while this one had everyone who mattered as witnesses.  All in all it was the perfect gift for their sensei, though speaking of which…

     "Hey Trunks-kun, did you grab Chibi-sensei's present?"

     "No, didn't you?"

     "Nope."

     "Goten?"

     "Nah: I thought one of you had it!"

     Trunks hit himself on the forehead and groaned.  So much for getting out and _staying out…  "Well, we'd better go back then."_

     Goten regarded him as if he were completely out of his mind, then shrugged offhandedly.  "Well, I suppose we have nothing better to do than be killed by a giant pink Piccolo…"

     Marron snickered at the mental image – it really was too priceless… "Great idea guys! You go, and I'll take the pictures."

     Goten and Trunks stared at her, sweatdropping profusely. 

     "Now wait just a minute!" 

     "Who said you could skip out!" 

     "Pictures are hardly necessary." 

     "Ladies first!"

     Marron giggled at the protests, then winked at the two of them. "But you guys are stronger than me! And faster…" While this wasn't strictly true, unless they were ascended, it was certainly a good persuasion piece for warriors raised on honor… "Besides – our mommies will _kill_ you if they learned you were being mean to me!"

     And there was the clincher – scary Frying Pan wielding mothers could persuade the most stubborn of hearts.  With long suffering sighs, Goten and Trunks jettisoned back for the chemical closet while Marron just smirked happily.

     Chibi was close to hysterical. She'd never seen anything so funny in her life – and she'd lived a very long life indeed.  "Kami Piccolo! Who'd have known that pink was your color?"

     And that set the others off. 

     Silence broken, everyone was soon laughing themselves silly at the quite ridiculous sight. Gohan chuckled as well, but decided that he'd better do something to help the man he respected – after all, Piccolo _had_ sacrificed himself repeatedly for the demi-Saiya-jin: the least Gohan could do in return was sacrifice a good laugh! Besides, he knew from experience that the demon spawn always had a camera _somewhere in the vicinity – he could laugh at the video before destroying it._

     Piccolo was mortified, furious, and pink.  There were several large veins throbbing in his face, his eye was twitching dangerously, his entire body was tense with anger, and he was pink.  He was currently plotting various ways to torture and kill three demon children – he'd heard Roshi say something about threesomes being fun, and he intended to find out first-hand. 

     Besides – he was pink.  

     The author simply cannot stress that tiny detail strongly enough.

     Goku looked up from his position on the floor. He'd been laughing hysterically for quite some time, and every time he saw the colorful Namek, he would burst out laughing all over again.

     However, this time when he looked up he saw something different. Sneaking past the window were two little kids, one of which looked _alarmingly_ like himself…

     Confused and curious, Goku jumped to his feet and tiptoed after the little kids – one that he knew must be Trunks, the other whom he recognized from Chibi's pictures but had yet to meet face-to-face.

     Trunks and Goten slipped through the door to the chemical closet, nearly shaking with relief – they'd actually managed to get past the irate Namek!  Puffing themselves up in pride, they gathered up the supplies for Chibi's present, boasting about what they were going to tell Marron when they got back – after all, it was a tale worth retelling when you single handedly defeat a dozen cloned, overgrown pink Piccolos!

     Smiling cheerfully, Goku waltzed through the closet door, startling the chibis.         

     "AAAARGH!!! WHO'S THAT???"

     "I DUNNO!!!" 

     "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU!!!"

     "I KNOW IT LOOKS LIKE ME!!!"

     "This is the last time we're doing _anything in mom's chemical closet. Come on, let's get moving."_

     "Okay Trunks."

     With that the frighteningly short attention spans of the two children were broken.  They continued to collect their supplies, cheerfully chatting about pink Demon Kings, completely oblivious to the startled Goku who was now standing in the middle of the room.

     "Pass me that crayon, Goten."

     "Here you go.  Do you have the string?"

     "Uuuh – no. The big hallucination is standing on it."

     "Oh, okay. 'Scuse me Mr. Figment-of-my-imagination, do you mind getting off my string?"

     "Uh… no problem, but I'm not a halluci-whatsit."

     "Whatever. Goten, grab the scissors and let's go."

     "Got 'em!  Bye bye Mr. Halluci-whatsit!"

     Goku stared incredulously as the two small boys capsulized their load and took off for places unknown, their ki lowered as far as possible.  

     "Well" Goku muttered to himself, "That was certainly an interesting first meeting with my second son… He must take after his mother."

     Gohan had to bite back laughter as he steered the poor Namek off the stage and towards the bathroom.  He certainly _was learning some __interesting new words in several new languages…_

     "Hey, it's okay Piccolo-san – this dye is supposed to wash right off of skin."

Piccolo nodded jerkily, not really paying a whole lot of attention. He was more interested in thinking up ways to convince the other warriors to help him hunt down and punish the three brats in methods of torture, the likes of which had never been seen on earth.  Vegeta would probably be willing…

     Gohan sighed, having a feeling he knew where Piccolo's thoughts lay. Picking up a washcloth, he began trying to scrub out the stubborn pink dye.

     Bulma was startled when she noticed that even _Vegeta_ was laughing at the hilarious sight. She really hoped that he was caught on the camera the chibis were sure to have left somewhere in the room… Her mate guffawing at something other than torment and pain was a good thing!  But then again, she supposed this _was_ torment and pain for the green – er, _pink – guy._

     Shin watched with a single raised eyebrow.  It was growing increasingly more apparent that life on Earth was anything but boring. He was beginning to see why Chibi didn't really mind spending her time here – as well as beginning to be thankful that she had a source other than him to set her mischievous side on.  

     Videl – well, let's just say Videl was amused.  She didn't have the personal stock in knowing the Namek well, but he'd always made her a little uneasy.  The entire night he'd been watching her, as if he was trying to decide whether or not she was good enough for his "kid".  Gohan had told her that Piccolo had always been something of a second father to him, especially after Goku died, so she supposed she didn't really mind the glares – and it was certainly entertaining to see him turn pink.

---------------------

     It was a couple hours before everyone calmed down enough to wrap up the party.  Gohan had found that the dye _didn't_ wash off of Namek skin as easily as it washed out of human skin, so he'd made Shin come in and help.  With the Supreme Kai's help the dye practically leapt off the Namek, and Piccolo had marched out of the bathroom seeing nothing but red.  

     Beware little chibis: the Namekian Chibi-hunter was on the loose.

     He eventually did calm down a bit, though he still had it in for the chibis if they were ever to come within reach of him…  Still a bit upset, the once again _green alien left the party shortly after the joke was played, allowing the chibis to make their triumphant return._

     "Hey Trunks, is he gone yet?"

     "Yeah, I think we wounded his pride…"

     "Oh well! Come on, we have to give Sensei her present before everyone leaves to go home!"

     "Or we get put to bed."

     The chibis all nodded with Goten's statement, then cautiously made their way back into the house.  The adults had started up on the karaoke machine again, much to Vegeta's disgust, and Juu had recently been persuaded to get up on the stage – though she had yet to be persuaded to actually _do something.  All these human songs were pathetic, and none of them were worth her time – especially if it placed her in the same position that Piccolo had been in…_

     Coughing slightly to capture everyone's attention, the newly arrived children prepared to be reprimanded from all sides – especially their mothers.  To their shock and surprise, however, they were met with laughter.  They were scolded cheerfully, told that they were going to be punished at some point, got one whack with the Frying Pan each, and that was all.  In fact – Chibi had told them she was proud of them, and that she had a reward to give them later when no one else was around to observe.

      Juu even caught her daughter's eye and winked slightly – both proud of the scene of destruction and pleased to be off the hook for the karaoke thing...

     Before the kids had a chance to present their sensei with her engagement gift, Goku came meandering back from the chemical closet.  What he was doing there that had made him stay for a couple hours was beyond anyone's comprehension, including the author's, but he was back now so it was all good.

      Spotting the older clone of himself, Goten was the first to pipe up. "Hey, lookie! It's Mr. Figment-of-my-Imagination!  Gee Trunks, your mom's chemicals must be reeeeally strong if he can come all the way down here!"

     Everybody in the room gave a giant sweatdrop, and Bulma got a stormy look on her face. 

     "_What precisely were you doing in my chemical closet, my darling children?"_

     The kids exchanged a glance, then pulled their best ever puppy-dog eyes, allowing Goten to bear the brunt of that task while Trunks came up with a good excuse. "We were just working on our… present for Piccolo, mom!"

     Bulma relented, though she still glared at them menacingly as Goten was introduced to his father for the first time ever.

     "Well, if you _aren't_ just a halluci-whatsit, then what are you?" Goten asked, cocking his head to the side.

     "I'm a Goku!"

     "Oh, okay."  There was a moment of silence as Goten processed this.  "Is there a reason that's supposed to sound familiar?"

     The entire room sweatdropped again, Goku included. 

     "Well, maybe – I _am your daddy."_

     Goten narrowed his eyes and frowned at the man standing in front of him.  This was his father?  The man that his nii-chan so admired?  The man that, according to Vegeta, had abandoned them in preference of training?  He didn't look like all that much.

     "I don't believe you."

     This simple statement of belief set the room in motion.  First was the moment of silence so deep you could hear a pin drop, then came a huge roar of chatter, then silence once more as they all awaited the next statement with interest.

     Goku was especially alarmed – why didn't his mini-me believe him???

     "Nii-chan always told me that you were an incredible guy – he said you towered over everyone else, especially him.  He's taller than you by a little.  He told me that you looked _exactly like me. You're hair sticks in a different direction.  Uncle Vegeta told me that you abandoned us so you could train. You look too nice to do something like that.  Nope, you're not my daddy."_

     Everybody stared in disbelief at the kid.  He'd reasoned this all out!

     "Besides – daddies are supposed to be there for their sons, and I've never seen you before in my life."

     And there, everyone had to admit, was the clincher.

     Chibi stared at the little boy in something akin to shock.  She knew, unlike some of the others, that Goten really was a very intelligent boy – but this line of reasoning sounded nothing like him.

     ~@ Hey Gohan, is something wrong with your brother? @~

     ~@ I… I don't know… @~

     Gohan himself seemed to be in a bit of a shock.  She was sure that whatever stories he'd told to Goten, they weren't supposed to be taken like this.  In fact, Gohan was rather horrified at the conclusion that his brother had drawn – especially with that last line.  It really cut him: there was more than enough truth in that to hurt.  In fact, he'd always toyed with that idea in the back of his mind, though he'd never actually consciously thought about it – it went against everything everyone had ever told him.  He knew that Goku was a great guy – but he also knew in his heart that Goku wasn't the best father.

     Everyone was murmuring, exchanging covert glances with each other and watching Goten out of the corners of their eyes.  They hadn't expected the kid to respond like that… But suddenly the bubble of tension that had been swelling popped with an audible squelch.

     "No, you aren't _my daddy – but because nii-chan loves you so much, I'll __adopt you!"  With a gigantic Son Grin spread across his face, the child leapt into a shocked Goku's arms and gave him a hug._

     Chichi felt like she was going to cry.  First her youngest son told off his father for never being there – which had a very good point, she had to admit – then he went all kawai and told Goku he'd adopt him instead!  It was both sad and sweet at the same time, and Chichi decided that she might as well bust into tears – everyone expected it of her anyways.  

     This decided, the weeping Chichi through herself into Bulma's arms.

     Bulma herself was in a bit of shock.  She'd never experienced Goku as anything but a friend, and he was easily the best of those.  She'd never thought about it from the point of view of his family… But she still loved the guy as a friend, and no startling revelations from a 7 year old would change that for her.

     Most of the Z Warriors, in fact, had the same reaction she did.  They saw the kid's point, then dismissed it as unimportant in their own personal relationships with the great man who was Son Goku.

    Chibi's mouth hung open.  That was… odd, to say the very least.  Definitely not the way she'd expected the reunion to turn out, but kawai none-the-less.  In fact, she was almost inclined to say it was even _sweeter, but the whole shock factor thing had kinda taken its toll…_

     Gohan, on the other hand, was a bit distressed.  Sure it was really sweet that Goten had opted for adopting Goku anyways, but the child had unwittingly unlocked several doubts that Gohan had harbored for quite a while.

     Putting up a smile, he hid all his memories, guilt, doubts, and pain behind a mask of happiness – just as he'd done so many times before.  Chibi could tell that something was wrong, and could probably even put a name to the proverbial face, but she refrained from barging into his mind – he needed his space right now.

     And soon the smile was genuine, the doubts locked into the back of his mind where they belonged.

     Videl had caught wisps of thoughts from Gohan, and had been unwittingly feeling the distress of her chosen mate.  She was more than a little confused, but the feeling eventually went away, and she chose to ignore it, not having enough experience with the bond to know what it meant anyways.  

     But she would know soon enough.  These things had a way of breaking free of the tightest grip, and this particular evil had been struggling for freedom since the boy known as Son Gohan had turned 4 years old.  Ah yes, it was only a matter of time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     A/N:: Okay, this seems as good a stopping place as any! ^^ Alright, the point of that little scene with Goten was for three reasons:: 1) I wanted to set up Goten as an intelligent character – he plays a couple big parts later on. 2) I'm setting up a little bit of angst for Gohan – Gohan and Videl can't have a romance without _some angst!!! 3) I dislike Goku – enough said. ^__~_

    Vegeta:: *smirks at the last one* hear, hear! 

    T-chan:: *laughs slightly* and ten bucks says that reason number three is actually the most important. ^__~

    Lexi:: *whistles and looks the other way innocently* what, you can't _honestly_ think that! ^__^

    Vegeta:: *shakes head and rolls eyes* It's the best reason of all woman – don't be afraid to own up to it!

    Lexi:: *raises eyebrow at Vegeta, who just shrugs*

Well, I hope you're happy that I'm updating this again instead of one of my other stories – for some reason this story tickled my fancy… Maybe it was the appeal of writing about a pink Piccolo, or maybe it was just the fact that this is the most original of my stories, so it's my favorite in a way… ^___^  

Next chapter will be the last scene of the party and the little kids' present to Chibi, then everyone will go home.  After that I can't tell you what happens… (partly because I haven't written it yet, partly because I don't want to divulge my secrets… ^___~)


End file.
